La Ciudad de Los Angeles
by Saku-make
Summary: SakuXNeji El ultimo empujon, torrente de lagrimas y sentimientos en la nevada...Ai shiteru...Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**La ciudad de los Ángeles.**

**Holaaa bien, esta historia me salió al ver la película de Ciaudad de los Angeles, y me pareció preciosa, espero que os guste este primer capitulo. Dejen rewieeewws .**

Sakura posó sus manos en el pecho del ninja caído, mientras una luz verdosa iluminaba sus dedos manchados de sangre, rodeada por demás ninjas luchaba por que su corazón siguiera latiendo, pero la fuerza lo abandonaba hasta que al fin dejó de respirar. Por un momento levantó la vista y observó a una persona mirarla, con ojos blancos como la nieve, y al instante desapareció. Ella se quedó allí en la penumbra, cayendo gotitas de agua de sus ojos a sus manos tiznadas de color rojo brillante. Sus hombros temblaban y cuando su ayudante intentó consolarla echó a correr, hasta que no llegó a su casa no paró, con los latidos explotándole en la sien, manchando todo cuanto tocaba, ya era la 3 personas que perdía desde que se hizo ninja médico y de eso hacia ya 4 años. Se apoyó en la puerta y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, sus gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el rellano y hacían eco en la estancia, mientras ella se tapaba la cara con las manos y suplicaba poder morir. No había podido salvarla.

Despertó en el suelo al cabo de unas horas, acurrucada y entumecida. Se levantó con dificultad y descubrió que la sangre se había secado en sus manos, el suelo del apartamento estaba lleno de marcas rojas, puños y manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se apresuró a limpiarlo todo, incluida ella.

Cuando salió de la ducha se miró al espejo, unos preciosos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, y ojeras bajo ellos, su pelo rosado bajaba por su espalda en una cascada lisa. Suspiró, antes había luchado por hacer que su cara pareciera luminosa y bella, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que con una cara bonita no salvaría a las personas heridas. Se vistió con su acostumbrada ropa, camiseta sin mangas roja, pantaloncitos cortos negros y encima una faldita blanca, se peinó y salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Por la calle veía a personas extrañas pasar junto a ella, mirarla, pero la chica iba concentrada en otro tipo de personas, podía sentirlos, ¿espíritus? No lo creía, parecían personas que la observaban…muchas veces se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loca por la responsabilidad de su trabajo.

-Sakura-chan!

Ella se volvió y observó a su antiguo compañero de equipo, Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja mas ruidoso de Konoha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿Qué no estas con Hinata-san?

-Está en una misión, ¿vas a ver a la vieja Tsunade?

-Si, esta mañana tengo entrenamiento con ella –dijo forzando una sonrisa- ¿tu no tienes misiones?

-No, nos estamos preparando para las pruebas de los ANBU.

Al llegar a la oficina del hokage Sakura entró mientras que el chico la esperaba fuera.

-Sakura, visto lo que ocurrió ayer…

La chica agachó la cabeza cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-No había nada que hacer Sakura, era imposible salvarle- decía la Quinta Hokage.

-Habría podido salvarle si fuera mas fuerte!

-Puedes entrenar más si lo deseas, pero debes saber que no puedes resucitar a los muertos…creo que deberías descansar unos días, tómatelos libres.

-Pero…! –protestó la chica.

-Nada de peros, no quiero verte más por aquí hasta que no estés mejor.

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta hasta que recordó algo.

-Tsunade-sama…alguna vez has visto o sentido a personas que ya no están?

-Si…una vez.

La chica se marchó sin darse cuenta que alguien la volvía a observar junto a la puerta.

Neji salió por la ventana y flotó hacia el tejado, poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

-Shikamaru, alguna vez te han visto?

-Que quieres decir? –preguntó el chico observando las nubes- ¿Los mortales?

-Si, quiero decir…sabemos que hay personas que pueden sentirnos, pero quiero decir…vernos, realmente, como se ven entre ellos.

-No, no creo que sea posible a menos que tu quisieras que te viera, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esa chica, la médico –contesta fríamente el chico de ojos blancos- cuando me llevé el alma del paciente que ella intentaba salvar me miró, hacia donde yo estaba quiero decir…no lo se.

Su compañero le miró por un momento, pero no vió ni detectó nada, como siempre. Neji el Angel era inescrutable.

**Aquí esta ejejej. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sakura**


	2. Arigatou

**Bueno, e sido rápida en escribirlo y aquí esta el segundo capitulo. **

**Dark Pam: Muchas gracias jejeje esto es solo el principio tengo mucho mas en mente.**

**Mirisasusaku: Intentaré continuar cuanto antes pero con los examene setsa chungo . pero gracias **

**GabyHuchiha: eres un chico? o.O xD perdon jejeje Pues resulta que me a echo pensar tu pregunta jajja (no tenia ni idea) se supone que Neji y Shikamaru eran ninjas, pero que murieron siendo niños(aun no tengo muy clara esta parte uu) y conducen las almas de los muertos(que origina xD) mas adelante intentaré explicarlo en la historia. Arigatou!**

**Marion-Asakura: A mi tambieeennn Adoro el NejixSakuu o me parecen adorables .**

**Nukire: Pues no e visto esa peli o.o tenga que verla . me basé en esto con la peli de ciudad de los angeles, pero ahora que lo pienso, las ideas que se forman en mi cabeza de lo que pasará casi que no tienen nada que ver con la peli jajaja.**

**Rouran: mi nee chan! gracias por escribirme un comentario wapa.**

**En general, me alegro que os guste **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Arigatou**

-------------------------------------

"¿Qué hago ahora? Estaré unos días sin hacer nada…aprovecharé para distraerme viendo a mis amigos!"-pensaba distraídamente mientras salía del despacho de la Quinta.

La chica recorrió tranquilamente las calles fijándose en que la primavera iba cayendo sobre la villa, al cabo de un rato se sentó bajo un árbol, cambiada la idea de ver a sus amigos, decidió disfrutar de la paz que reinada aquella tarde.

Aspiró el aroma a flores que se extendía por el parque y cerró los ojos agotada, descansando su estado mental.

En un segundo le pareció ver dentro de su cabeza una pequeña pluma blanca rodeada de llamas pero todo le resultó borroso.

Abrió los ojos alarmada y se encontró con dos medias lunas perladas. Las había visto antes, pero no conseguía recordar donde.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su garganta, pues aquellos ojos volvieron a desaparecer.

-Espera!

Sakura se levantó precipitadamente del suelo y miró hacia todas partes. Lo había visto, ahora estaba segura, lo había visto en su mente y en sus ojos. Unos ojos que le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Se frotó los brazos entumecidos y se dirigió a ver a una de sus mejores amigas. La heredera de la Familia Hyuuga.

Bajó la calle y casi se adentró en el bosque para descubrir la gigantesca fachada de la mansión a donde se dirigía. Titubeó un poco al llamar al timbre, no había llamado para decir que venia y eso era una gran descortesía así que decidió entrar por la puerta del jardín por donde Hinata siempre le decía que fuera. Observó que, como siempre a esa hora ella estaba entrenándose con su hermana al lado de la fuente.

Alzó un brazo para saludar pero las chicas ya se habían percatado de su presencia y dejaron de entrenar.

-Sakura-san! –exclamó Hanabi acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos iban casi mojadas de sudor por lo que dedució que estaban muy cansadas y les dijo que se sentaran.

-¿A que viene la visita, Sakura-san? –preguntó la mayor.

-Tsunade-sama me dio unos días libres, y quise venir a veros-respondió sonriendo.

-¿Entrenarás conmigo, Sakura-san?

-Lo siento pero hoy no, Hanabi-chan –comenzó mirando a la chica- ..Pero vaya! Si ya eres toda una mujer! Levántate que te vea.

La chica hizo lo que le pedía y se dio una vuelta sonrojada.

-Ya casi me alcanza –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Y parece que fue ayer la primera vez que vine y una niña hiperactiva nos seguía a Hinata-san y a mi sin parar.

-¿Y hace cuanto de eso? –preguntó la mayor.

-Creo que hace ya 4 o 5 años…

Las dos suspiraron y Hanabi las miró curiosa.

-A ti te creció el pelo Hinata-san! Ya casi lo llevas mas largo que yo.

-Si, a Naruto le gusta el pelo largo –respondió ella tartamudeando un poco.

Antes de que la chica pelirosada pudiera responder intuyó una gran presencia acercarse. Observó como sus amigas se ponían rígidas de repente, se giró y vió acercarse al patriarca de la familia Hyuuga imponente como siempre.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sakura se arrodilló e hizo una gran reverencia.

- Hyuuga-san.

-Oh, bienvenida Sakura, no sabia de tu llegada.

-Lo siento señor, debí avisarles, Mi Maestra me dio un tiempo libre y corrí a saludarles. Ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento al no decirles que venia.

-Ya, levántate, pequeña –respondió el padre de las chicas- ya son muchos años viéndote por aquí, siendo amiga de mis hijas.

Pero la chica volvió a hacer una reverencia.

-Os lo agradezco Hyuuga-san.

Hiashi desvió la mirada a su hija menor.

-Hanabi, ven, tengo que hablate.

-Si, padre.

Antes de irse Sakura le dio un abrazo a la niña y se volvió a sentar junto a Hinata.

-En realidad…Venia a hablarte Hinata-san…podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

La chica de cabello negro azabache se inquietó ante la repentina revelación y la llevó a su cuarto.

-¿No me asustes Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre?

-En realidad no lo se, no se si es mi trabajo que me está gastando una mala pasada o es algo más –comenzó a decir mirando al suelo- ayer…perdí a un ninja en el hospital y…

-Oh cuanto lo siento!

-No es ahí donde intento llegar… cuando levanté la vista vi… unos ojos…

-Unos ojos?

-No eran unos ojos comunes –se apresuró a explicar angustiada- eran…como los tuyos.

Hinata enmudeció.

-Pe-pero..ahí no había nadie, no?

-Al momento desapareció, pero, no se, emitía un aura…venia a asegurarme que nadie había estado allí.

-Que yo sepa no… ayer todos estuvimos en casa, incluida Hanabi.

La muchacha suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

-Estas cansada Sakura, mejor que vayas a dormir, tu trabajo conlleva, no se muchas responsabilidades… tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Quizás tengas razón, seguramente me lo estoy imaginando, solo quería saber si… en la familia hyuuga …solo vosotras sois las herederas del byakugan.

-Eso yo no puedo saberlo, Sakura seguro que tu…

-Hinata, me haras un favor? –preguntó la chica suplicante.

-S-si, claro, ¿Qué quieres?

-Investígalo, pregunta a tu padre, debe tener un árbol genealógico, pide ayuda a Hanabi…solo quiero asegurarme.

-P-pero Sakura! Mi padre no lo permitirá, ya sabes como es.

-Por favor Hinata!

-De acuerdo…lo intentaré, pero no esperes nada.

Por un momento la tensión que se acumulaba en el cuerpo de la chica desapareció.

-Gracias…

-----------------------------------------------

Inner-saku:Dejen mas rewiews Muajajajaja y dominare el mundo o ...

Saku: inner...¬.¬

Inner-saku: si si, perdon, DOMINAREMOS el mundo.

saku: dish! uuU

Saku


	3. Una ilusión

-Neji, ¿Qué deseas?

-Quiero saber…hace mucho que somos así? ¿Tu nos creaste?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó una luz delante de el.

-No…

-Tus compañeros y tú fuisteis mortales un día, perdisteis vuestra vida, y yo os di la oportunidad de servirme. Eso es todo.

Neji quedó un momento en silencio cavilando en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué tu corazón alberga tantas dudas?

-No lo se, e estado observado…

-¿Hechas de menos esa vida?

-No lo sé, puede.

De pronto la voz se tornó lastimosa.

-¿Podrías abandonarme?

El chico no contestó.

-Si la tristeza se anida en tu corazón me dolerá…dime que deseas y yo lo cumpliré, aun cuando no te tenga conmigo, haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz.

El lo agradeció y se marchó.

Permaneció sentado en la azotea de un edificio hasta que Shikamaru apareció ante el. Sin mediar palabra le tendió una pequeña esfera y se marchó.

Neji escrutó las profundidades de la bola acristalada hasta que una pequeña llama blanca salió de ella.

-He tomado una decisión, ya que no recuerdas como fue tu vida mortal te concederé volver a la familia que un día fue tuya. Por un tiempo. Crearé una ilusión para que piensen que nunca te fuiste, para que veas como seria tu vida si no hubieras muerto.

El chico fue a protestar, pero una luz lo envolvió, dejó de ver un mundo de sombras, un mundo de almas…para ver el verdadero mundo.

Por primera vez desde que recordaba sentía dolor, físico y psíquico. Todo el cuerpo lo sentía entumecido y vibrante, y su mente se resentía del cambio de información y de los recuerdos recién depositados. Se llamaba Neji…Neji Hyuuga, y era un tipo frio.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo lleno de tierra.

-Neji, en que estas pensando? –exclamaba un hombre enfadado delante de el.

Gay, su sensei se hallaba en posición de ataque delante de el, y sus compañeros de equipo, Ten-Ten y Rock Lee estaban sentados mirando a la pareja que estaba entrenando.

-Hoy estas un poco espeso, Neji-kun –dijo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa.

El muchacho observó todo a su alrededor, empapándose de todo lo que veía.

-Neji, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Gay poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba.

En su interior reía, pero como siempre no dejó que nada se reflejara en su rostro, hizo un ademán con la mano y se preparó para atacar a su maestro.

Llegó a la casa cuando ya las estrellas despuntaban en el cielo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras el dispuesto a irse directamente a tomar un baño, pero alguien se interpuso entre el y la puerta de las dependencias del Bouke.

-Neji-niichan, Padre te busca, no viniste a la cena y…

-Hinata! –dijo una voz tras ella.

La chica agachó la cabeza mientras mascullaba una disculpa apresurada y salía casi corriendo de la estancia.

-Sabes a que hora se cena en esta casa y lo que detesto que alguien llegue tarde o no llegue- dijo Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Lo siento, nos retrasamos entrenando- decia el chico mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, además mañana quiero que te encargues de entrenar a Hanabi por la mañana.

-Por la mañana tengo….

-Tienes que entrenar a Hanabi –dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó.

El chico soltó el aire que guardaba dentro y fue exhausto a bañarse.

-Irás esta tarde con Naruto? –preguntaba distraídamente Sakura mientras entrenaba con su amiga en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa Hyuuga.

-Sí, iremos a dar un paseo, como se acercan las pruebas a ANBU esta muy ocupado-respondió ella con pesadez mientras intentaba darle una patada.

-Neji-san también se presenta, no? –dijo mientras la esquivaba.

-Si…no para de entrenar, ya casi ni come…

Las dos chicas se detuvieron de pronto cuando oyeron un grito que provenía del jardín, salieron apresuradas, empapadas en sudor y descalzas.

Observaron al chico de pelo azabache junto a un bulto en el suelo.

-Hanabi! –gritó la pelirosada cuando lo vio mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Qué a pasado, neji-niichan? –preguntó Hinata angustiada.

-Hanabi es muy débil, ya deberíais saberlo…

-Solo tiene 12 años! –exclamó Sakura sujetando a la niña inconsciente.

-Y no es lo suficientemente fuerte –terminó al chico mientras andaba hacia la casa.

Pero la chica no se contentó con esa respuesta y lo siguió mientras su enfado aumentaba por momentos.

-Y tu te crees muy poderoso yendo por ahí, haciéndote el duro, con esa pinta de genio y de …de… ah! Solo eres un estúpido!

Neji paró en seco y se giró con una mirada de cólera dirigida a la Haruno, pero ella no se amedrentó, su maestra se lo enseñó.

-Tienes algo que decirme, chico engreído?

El fue a abrir la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, y haciendo un ademán con la mano entró en la casa.

La chica le siguió tercamente abriendo las puertas que el le cerraba.

-Dime que piensas! –exigía andando a paso forzado tras el hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrir y contó hasta diez. Luego con un potente movimiento abrió la puerta corredera de par en par, y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta, un muchacho de piel blanca como el mármol sin la parte de arriba de la ropa mirándola cono sus ojos fríos.

-Nunca te cansas de equivocarte? –preguntó mordaz.

-Y me lo dice el señor perfecto, verdad? –respondió ella avanzando y entrando en la estancia.

El chico la ignoró y fue sacando ropa de un armario sin prestarle atención.

Ella se acercó con furia y lo agarró del brazo girándolo para que la mirara.

-Hanabi no es débil –dijo con voz ahogada.

Con un repentino movimiento el muchacho giró haciendo que ella quedara contra la pared, puso las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Sakura perdió la respiración al encontrarse con dos esferas perladas, por un momento se estremeció.

La boca de el se acercó peligrosamente hacia la suya, pero en el ultimo momento perdió el rumbo y se dirigió hacia su oreja. Se le erizó la piel húmeda desde la espalda hacia el cuello.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo…-susurró, y momentos después había desaparecido de la estancia.

A la chica le temblaron las rodillas hasta que acabó sentada en el suelo forzándose por calmar su respiración y mientras se calmaba algo estalló en su mente como un cohete. Por un instante vio una llama blanca y dentro…una pluma inmaculada.


	4. os echo de menos

**Weeeeno aki esta mi 3 capitulo ¬.¬ puñeteros examenes no me dejaron ponerlo antes grrrr**

**En fin, es cortito nnU disfrutadlo jejej**

5

-Sakura! –dijo Hinata cuando ella volvió a salir al jardin- ¿Qué pasó? Neji se fue hace un momento y tu vienes muy pálida.

-Nada, nada está bien, creo que me voy a casa.

-Pe-pero Sakura! ¿Vendrás a entrenar mañana?

-No, lo se Hinata, mañana iré a ver a Tsunade-sama y al hospital si me queda tiempo me acerco, vale?

-Vale…

La chica se giró y salió por la puerta del jardín. Al llegar a casa se metió en la bañera y hundió la cabeza en el agua templada. Se puso el pijama y se acostó exhausta. Intentó relajarse pero aun estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Agarró la foto de equipo que tenia, salía con kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, quedó un rato mirándola con tristeza.

-Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jyraia, Sauce traicionó a la villa, Kakashi siempre estaba ocupado con misiones y yo… siempre e sido un estorbo, aun ahora cuando me e hecho mas fuerte…

Una lágrima solitaria escapo de su ojo y cayó encima de la fotografía.

-Ya debería saber que por muy fuerte que me haga no van a volver –suspiró mientras se levantaba y salía al balcón.

Levantó la cabeza a las estrellas y susurró mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-… ¿Por qué me abandonáis?

Por un impulso repentino se vistió con su ropa de siempre y salió a la calle como una exhalación.

Todo estaba silencioso, pero en su cabeza una voz no dejaba de gritarle y le producía dolor de cabeza.

Por un momento se mareó, se dejó caer al suelo, ya nada le importaba, una espesa niebla se había aposentado en su cerebro y le impedía pensar, además de ese molesto dolor en la sien. Hincada de rodillas dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo cambiaba a su alrededor tan rápido que ella no podía seguir los cambios, seguía tan estática como siempre.

Una mano se interpuso entre ella y su visión del suelo. Al levantar a vista miró a la persona que jamás pensó que estaría delante de ella.

Sakura se levantó sin tocarle y se apartó unos pasos.

-¿Qué…?

-Hinata-san estaba preocupada por ti…

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el chico de ojos blanquecinos se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Otro más que se aleja…-susurró ella dándose la vuelta.

Al momento giró la esquina y se encontró con su parque favorito. Sin pensarlo siquiera se sentó en un columpio y miró las estrellas con tristeza.

Sintió una mirada clavada en ella.

-Puedes volver a casa, Hyuuga–san, puedes decirle a Hinata-san que estoy bien.

Pero el no se movió.

-¡Ya lárgate! ¡¡¿Me oyes! –gritó ella dándose la vuelta.

Por un momento el chico dio un paso hacia ella con expresión amenazante, pero dio la vuelva y desapareció.

La chica miró al suelo fijándose en los charquitos que sus lágrimas hacían en la ropa.

Se agarró la cara con las manos sin saber bien porque lloraba de aquella forma.

Se sorbió la nariz y se levantó. Caminó vacilante hasta su casa y sin quitarse la ropa se durmió encima de la cama.

Neji caminaba furioso por las calles desiertas. "Maldita mujer.." repetía una y otra vez.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga utilizó sus habilidades ninja para entrar sin que le vieran, al entrar en el patio una figura fue corriendo hacia el.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura-san? –preguntó Hinata mirando la puerta.

-emm…

-¿Le dijiste que quería que viniera a dormir? –preguntó acusadora.

-No me dio tiempo! –se defendió el, ceñudo.

-Bueno..¿La notaste rara?

-em…bueno…

-¿Cómo que bueno?-preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-Hanabi! Ya deberías estar acostada!

La niña hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermana y se dirigió a su primo.

-¿Cómo que bueno? ¿No hablaste con ella? ¿No notaste si estaba rara?

-Ah ya basta! No lo se.

Dicho esto el chico se marchó a su cuarto mientras ellas lo seguían con la mirada.

-¿Estaba enfadado? –preguntó Hanabi- ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos?

-No lo se, no puedo imaginar que cosa habrá podido alterar a Neji.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas levantando las cejas, y entraron en la casa.

**Trrrrrr resuuumennn jejejej**

**GabyUchiha: Waa gomen gomen pensaba que eras chico porque creia que lo de Gaby venia de gabriel (no pense que podia venir de gabriela o algo diferente) jeje gomen nasai! Ah Neji no revivió para ir con Sakuta nnU a lo mejor eso quedó confuso, al verla a ella sintió que le faltaba algo, bueno no se intentare aclararlo mas adelante y si, Sasuke está con Orochigay xDD**

**Nurike: Gracias! **

**Marion-Asakura: jejeje ya tendran mas oportunidad esos dos para...ejem ejem Muahahahah xDD**

**Mirisasusaku: Thaaankss **

**Dark Pam: los examenes nu me dejan ¬.¬ me acosan asta en sueños xDDD intentare poner mas a menudo jeje**

**Sccmar: waaa gracias jejeje es que al principio me quedo confuso . mas adelante lo hiré aclararndo U**

**En fin, gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme rewiews que acen falta jejeje. **

**Arigatoooooouuu:**

**Saku**


	5. La idea de Tsunade

**Va, aquí en 5 capitulo, en el anterior me equivoqué y puse que era el 3 owo **

**En fin, ezpero que oz gutte **

---------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-OH maldita sea! Odio discutir con mujeres. –dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba.

Se vistió y salió hacia la oficina de la Hokague donde debían ir todos los aspirantes a ANBU. Al llegar se encontró con Naruto, que iba tan distraído como siempre y junto a el una chica con el pelo rosado.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, como hacia siempre, y el chico tubo que apartar la vista.

La chica parecía mas serena por la mañana.

-Hey Neji! –gritó el chico rubio al ver que se miraban- ven con nosotros! Sakura-chan estaba intentando calmarme!

El chico de pelo negro intentó no mirarla mientras decía sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No hay mucha gente capaz de hacerlo Naruto…

-Y tu también te presentas a las pruebas, Neji? –preguntó él ignorando lo que había dicho.

La chica miró al rubio como si no lo conociera.

-Pues claro que participa Naruto-baka! No ves que va vestido para la prueba.

Y ella tenia razón los que se encontraban allí iban vestidos mas formalmente que de costumbre, todos llevaban la bandana en la frente y vestían pantalón largo.

-Bueno ya tengo que marcharme –dijo Sakura- e de ayudar a Tsunade-sama.

-Así que viniste para eso? –preguntó Neji sin saber porque.

La chica abrió la boca pero la cerró suavemente, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se marchó.

Naruto la observó marcharse por un momento.

-…esta muy rara, no crees? –preguntó al final.

El chico de ojos blancos se dio la vuelta y se marchó tras ella a prisa.

-Hey! Nejiiii! –lo llamó el rubio, pero éste ya estaba lejos.

De pronto notó como un brazo la sujetaba y la giraba. Dos medias lunas blancas la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero saber que hacías anoche.

La chica observó con aprensión la mano que la sujetaba y luego lo miró a el con rabia, por haberse inmiscuido en su soledad.

-Todos han notado que no eres la misma desde hace unas semanas, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, ¿Por qué habría de importarte a ti? –preguntó ella ceñuda.

El muchacho inclino hacia arriba las cejas sorprendido y ella aprovecho para soltarse y dar media vuelta.

Cuando ella abrió entre media las puerta del despacho de la Hokage Neji dijo tras ella.

-Eh! Aun no e acabado contigo!

Esa frase la oyó antes Tsunade que la muchacha que debía oírla.

-Veo que os lleváis bien, e Hyuuga? –preguntó la Quinta detrás del escritorio.

El chico enmudeció sin saber que decir y Sakura le miró rabiosa.

-Bien, entrad, tengo una sorpresa que daros.

Los dos obedecieron temerosos, y la mujer les miraba sin rastro de emociones.

-Acabamos de recibir noticias, hace 3 días mandamos una partida de 4 ninjas para que vigilaran los alrededores de la aldea por si había algún incidente durante las pruebas ANBU…bien, la cuestión es que deberíamos haber recibido sus informes por cada día que estuvieran fuera y no hemos recibido ninguno desde que se marcharon, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra…

Se detuvo un momento en su discurso y se levantó a mirar por la ventana.

-No nos conviene perder más ninjas después de la última incursión, voy a mandaros a una misión, debéis encontrar a los ninjas y traerlos de vuelta, no deben estar muy lejos, así que os doy una semana

-¿¡¡Queeee? –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Veo que os agrada –dijo ella sarcástica.

-Pero Hokage-sama, las pruebas para ANBU…-comenzó Neji.

-Lo se, pero no tengo más opción, te haré una prueba solo a ti cuando vuelvas.-lo interrumpio.

-Yo no pienso perderme por ahí con el! –gritó la pelirosa.

-Os daré un mapa, no te perderás.

-Pero no es eso a lo que me…

-Bueno, ahí tenéis lo necesario –la cortó la mujer exasperada tendiéndole un mapa- Sakura, te mando a ti porque eres mi mejor alumna médica, por si alguno de los ninjas estuvieran heridos, que será lo más probable.

La chica se calmó por el momento ante el aprecio de su maestra y salió de la sala.

-Hyuuga, espera –dijo la Quinta antes de que el se fuera- quiero que cuides de ella, pero no la agobies, su trabajo es muy duro y a perdido a varios pacientes, es buena pero se exige demasiado, haz que comprenda eso.

El muchacho de pelo negro pensó un momento en sus palabras y asintió.

Al salir de la oficina se encontró cara a cara con la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó curiosa.

-Me dio algunas instrucciones –se apresuró a mentir- bien, coge solo lo indispensable y ve a la puerta de Konoha a las…

-No, iré a tu casa –respondió ella- quiero despedirme de Hinata y Hanabi.

-Como quieras…

Desde muy arriba dos seres hablaban mientras observaban marcharse a la pareja.

-Parece que se adapta bien, lo dejarás ahí?

-No lo se, el me pidió ayuda, y yo le di un tiempo…pronto hablare con el. ¿Tu deseas que vuelva?

-Lo que yo desee no tiene importancia…pero era mi compañero… -susurró Shikamaru mientras desaparecía.

-Tu también tienes nostalgia, mi ángel? –susurró el ser supremo mientras observaba como se iba.

¿Qué tienes una misión con mi primo? –preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Si, por lo visto Tsunade-sama sabe con quien congenio –respondió Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Pues vaya viaje más divertido te espera Sakura-san –dijo Hanabi a su lado.

-En fin, ya lo tengo todo preparado, solo vine a despedirme, ya me despedí de Naruto que estaba en las pruebas ANBU.

La mayor de los Hyuuga enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y miró hacia abajo.

-Nos vamos –dijo una voz tras ellas.

La pelirosa se giró y observó por un momento el aspecto de Neji, ya no llevaba su habitual uniforme de entrenamiento. Ahora vestía una camisa tipo kimono larga, unos pantalones largos, todo color beige, su pelo siempre brillante caía recogido apenas por una cinta en su espalda. La chica se quedó mirándolo embobada por un momento hasta que Hanabi la abrazó.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, entrenad mucho las dos, cuando vuelva quiero que seáis más fuertes que la Quinta .

La niña comenzó a reír, pero Hinata no lo hizo.

-Te cuidado…Sakura…

La chica les guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse siguiendo al heredero del Bouke y se encaminaron hasta las afueras de la aldea.

Cuando dejaron atrás los muros de la aldea de la hoja y llevaban varias horas de marcha inspeccionando los alrededores, los dos pararon a descansar un rato sentados en la rama de un árbol alto.

Al cabo de un buen rato en silencio, la chica habló.

-Ya veo que esta misión será muy divertida eh?

-hm…

-Uff eres más aburrido que Sasuke!

Sakura bajó del árbol con un impulso y se encaminó hacia un pequeño riachuelo, se agachó metiendo las manos, unos pasos tras ella la hicieron girarse, esperó encontrarse con su compañero, pero lo que vio la desconcertó un hombre muy alto enmascarado la agarró del cuello y la empujó hacia el agua.

La chica se vio sumergida en el río helado, con una patada en el pecho consiguió quitarse al hombretón de encima y corrió por encima del agua alejándose de el.

Desde otra perspectiva pudo ver que no había un solo hombre, eran 5 , todos encapuchados, observó que uno de ellos cargaba un bulto beige y de pelo negro. Por un momento la chica se asustó de que Neji pudiera estar moribundo, pero pensó que eran casi un ANBU, no moriría tan fácilmente ante unos bandidos y menos si ella podía luchar.

Antes de que uno de los encapuchados se acercara a ella, la chica se puso sus guantes negros y lanzó un puñetazo al agua bajo sus pies. Se formó un cañón que partió el río en dos y aprovechando la confusión ella echó a correr hacia el hombre que sostenía a su compañero, con una patada en el estómago el extraño se dobló agarrándose el vientre con ambas manos, lo que dejó caer al hyuuga, la muchacha lo agarró como pudo y trató de subir al árbol más cercano para intentar esconderse, pero alguien le propinó un golpe en la nuca que la hizo desfallecer y caer al suelo inconsciente.

**Respondo rewiewwwsss nn**

**Dark Pam: Wa que mona ereeesss muchas gracias jejeje**

**Mirisasusaku: Wa parece que esto ya va tomando forma nnU ezpero que te zlgan bien loz examenez jejej**

**Dermiel: eso es lo que yo siempre digo con el chocolate "quiero un poco mas" pero acabo tomandome todo el bote xDDD**

**Marion-Asakura: waa ya seee yo tamien kiero mas saku-nejii pero es que es difícil poner la situación siendo el tio tan sumamente frio ¬.¬ a ver si voy encontrando oportunidades xD**

**Lin Hashimoto: waa yo tamien adoro el neji-saku, mas luego a luego que el saku-sasu nn **

**Sccmar: seeehh bueno mas o menos la ayudara…supongo xDD**

**Gaby Uchiha: Bien soy la primera! Soy unica en mi especie! xDDD**

**Mmm con respecto a lo de sasuke…me parece que tengo otros planes para el Muahahahahahahaha ejem ejem nnU**

**En fin a todos arigatouuu por leer! **

**saku **


	6. Lágrimas

**Bueno siento mucho este pedazo de retraso nnU la inspiración se fue de vacaciones de antes de semana santa ufff uu intentaré actualizar los mas pronto posible jejeje**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Sakura despertó no sabia si aun seguía dormida, se encontraba, en una cueva escasamente iluminada por alguna rendija, al intentar moverse descubrió que estaba atada con grilletes a la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, al levantar la vista vio que se encontraba sola en aquella celda. Después de forcejear lo que a ella le parecieron horas se desplomó sin aliento y cerró los ojos para calmarse, le habían quitado todas sus armas, aun conservaba sus guantes y su ropa, que ya era un consuelo, observó su entorno, una reja delante de ella le impedía la salida y atada como estaba a la pared no podía escapar, así que lo mejor seria ahorrar fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, hasta tal punto que su mente se llenó de un manto blanco que le impedía oír cualquier cosa.

Un golpe la sacó de su meditación y observó que la puerta de la reja se abrió y unos encapuchados empujaron un bulto al suelo de la caverna.

Cuando la chica estuvo segura de que se habían marchado lo llamó-

-Hyuuga-san… Hyuuga-san, estas bien? -preguntó preocupada.

Al ver que un pequeño charco rojizo de formaba bajo el ahogó un grito, tiró aun más de la cadenas, con todas sus fuerzas, con la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade y de pronto con un chasquido cayó hacia delante y se partió el labio.

Se llevó una mano a la boca sangrante para detener el dolor, pero le dio mas importante a su compañero herido.

Lo agarró y lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba, le habían quitado el protector de la frente, lo que mostraba que la llevaba vendada, lo miró con tristeza al recordar lo poco que sabia del sello de la familia Hyuuga. Observó que respiraba con dificultad y un pequeño agujero como del tamaño de un dedo lo había perforado en el pulmón. Se desangraba por momentos y ni siquiera estaba consciente. Aplicó su técnica curativa con histeria, recordaba las vidas que se habían deslizado de sus manos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, luchando consciente e inconscientemente por reparar los tejidos y las células del chico. Al cabo de lo que a ella le parecieron días Neji abrió los ojos y la miró desorientado. Ella no se percató de que ya estaba bien, con las manos ensangrentadas apoyadas suavemente en su pecho seguía luchando, y seguían cayendo lágrimas que se mezclaban con gotitas de sudor, apenas le quedaban fuerzas y la luz que desprendían sus dedos era casi imperceptible, pero el ya estaba totalmente curado.

Una mano fría la cogió con el hombro y ella con un impulso abrió los ojos extenuada, se encontró con los ojos blancos del Hyuuga que la miraban sin expresión. El chico se sentó frente a ella sin ningún esfuerzo, ella se acercó, ni tímida ni perezosa le desabrochó un poco a camisa ante su mirada atónita y descubrió la parte que debería estar perforada del pulmón, estaba totalmente lisa, igual que como estaba antes. Sin darse cuenta pasó sus dedos por la superficie pálida, acariciándola, hasta que una mano del chico la detiene. Ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia se aparta por instinto susurrando una disculpa, pero sus fuerzas no dan para más y debe estar sentada en el suelo jadeando a causa del esfuerzo.

-¿Quién te hizo…?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cayó hacia atrás. Antes de que tocara el suelo Neji la cogió entre sus brazos.

-Intentaron que les diera información sobre nuestra misión aquí, y al ver que no les dije nada se enfadaron –comenzó el chico sabiendo que estaba despierta- tu no deberías haber gastado tanta energía conmigo…

La chica intentó replicarle, pero hasta respirar le costaba trabajo, mientras él la sentaba en la pared de piedra la observó.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora? –preguntó el chico advirtiendo unas pequeñas gotas en sus parpados.

-Na-nada…

El se sentó a su lado sin saber que decir.

-Mientras te curaba…recordé algo…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te curaba pensé que también iba a perderte a ti… yo…yo no sirvo para esto…

La chica se llevó los dedos a los ojos mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos sollozando más alto. Intentaba taparse la boca para que no la escuchara pero el temblor que la recorría la delató.

Neji sin saber que hacer miró a su alrededor y puso su brazo rodeando los hombros trémulos de la chica

Ella sin saber como se recostó en el pecho cálido de el, al cabo de un momento levantaba la cabeza alarmada.

-Oh lo siento! Te mojé el uniforme! –dijo señalando un pequeño charquito mojado en su camisa.

Neji la miro por un momento con sus ojos fríos y nego con la cabeza, levantó la mano sin saber porque y le seco una solitaria lágrima salada que escapaba de su ojo.

-Si te ven así pensaran que te pegado-dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo que la chica también sonriera.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que estas intentando animarme.

La sonrisa del Hyuuga se borró.

-Puede…

Sakura suspiró notablemente cansada.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí…? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Según nuestra misión debemos encontrar a los ninjas secuestrados, si nos quedamos aquí puede que descubramos algo.

Al darse cuenta que la chica estaba muy quieta la miró y descubrió que respiraba regularmente, con los ojos cerrados, sumida en el sueño.

Por un momento parecía que no estaban presos, ella trasmitía tanta paz…

-OH Vaya parejita tenemos aquí… -dijo una voz detrás de la reja.

Neji miró expectante a la figura, extrañamente familiar, entornó los ojos, una capa negra con nubes rojas…un sombrero de paja…y pelo oscuro.

-Uchiha…-susurró.

-Veo que me conocéis…

Al oír voces la chica despertó e intentó situarse, abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquella capa y se apretó contra su compañero.

El chico por su parte al sentir más cercanía por parte de la pelirosa miró con gran desconfianza al visitante solo sintiendo que debía protegerla a toda costa.

Con un movimiento el chico abrió la celda y entró en ella, al quitarse el sombrero descubrieron el rostro del criminal de rango "S" que todo el mundo buscaba, pero para Sakura fue un rostro lleno de recuerdos, no podía negar que su hermano era Sasuke.

-Bien, tengo que hablaros, seguidme…

Ellos se miraron con desconfianza y la primera en seguirlo fue ella, Neji por su parte al verla avanzar la agarró por el brazo.

-Estas loca! Vas a entregarte sin oponerte?

Ella negó con una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus guantes y se los colocaba.

Lo siguieron avanzando por el largo pasillo de piedra, ligeramente iluminado con varias antorchas, hasta que llegaron ha una sala ricamente decorada en madera pulida, con una gran chimenea.

Itachi se sentó en una butaca y esperó a que ellos lo imitaran. La chica fue la mira, que escrutando su rostro se sentó.

Neji le lanzó una mirada significativa que no debía mirarlo teniendo el Sharingan.

La muchacha completamente relajada alzó los hombros y contestó.

-Pero es que nunca imaginé que este seria el rostro de un asesino parece más un bibliotecario…

El Hyuuga abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y se lamentó de la inconsciencia de la chica.

Y ante ellos el Uchiha comenzó a reírse sin freno.

-Eres muy graciosa chiquilla…

Ella se limitó a mirarle, quería ver como podía reaccionar ese hombre y a donde podía conducirlos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Neji incapaz de seguir callado.

-Bien…directo al grano Hyuuga… por donde empiezo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lo se , lose, es muy cortito, pero es mas de lo que e podido exprimir en mi cerebro uu en fin, a ver si os a gustado decidmelo que me animo mas a escribir jejeje.**

**-MarionAsakura: gracias a ti por dejar rewiew jejeje**

**-DarkPam: yeeessss intentare que esta mision no sea solo del tipo que se lian y ya ajajaja**

**-mirisasusaku: es difícil actualizar uu vaya poca imaginación tengo…en fin! Espero que te haya gustado **

**-SakuraShidou: seehh son cortos los capitulos porque sino no os dejo con la intriga Jajajaaja Na, es coña, mi imaginación no da para mas nnU**

**-Sccmar: digamos que los hombres enmascarados son…una legion de Jedis borrachos al mando de Yoda! xDDDDD **

**-Gaby Uchiha: sii que delicia quien pudiera uu suspiro en fin…**

**Bueno graaacias a todos por leerme, y como decia una fantastica escritora: un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic feliz!**

**A cuidarseee nn**

**Saku**


	7. cambia el tiempo

**Biennnn jejeje lo termineee jejeje nnU a ver si os gusta **

-Bien…directo al grano Hyuuga… por donde empiezo?

-Simplemente dinos que queréis, y porque.

-Lo único que queremos es derrotar a la aldea de la Hoja…nada mas.

El silencio irrumpió en la sala como una corriente de aire frío.

-Y lo dice tan pancho! –gritó Sakura levantándose y señalándole.

-Me pedisteis que os aclarara lo que queríamos y lo e echo…

La chica miró a su compañero esperando una señal, pero Neji estaba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, ella paseó por la estancia acogedora observándolo todo, hasta la más mínima grieta, memorizándolo.

Paseó sus dedos por la madera pulida de la repisa de la chimenea disfrutando su tibieza , como si estuviera en casa.

Sin darse cuenta una mano se fijó en su hombro, esperando que fuera Neji se giró tranquila, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos rojizos, que contrastaban tanto con los que se había acostumbrado a ver en esos días, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se sorprendió a si misma observando mas detenidamente las facciones del Uchiha que a su vez también la observaba.

-Espero que os quedéis… haré que dispongáis de las mejores habitaciones…-dijo el muchacho agarrando un mechón de pelo de la chica y acariciándolo con dulzura.

Ella le observaba como fuera de su cuerpo, no podía moverse, se sentía distante y somnolienta.

-Apártate de ella…-susurró una voz a su espalda cargada de furia.

En ese momento Itachi hizo unos movimientos delante de los ojos de Sakura, que se volvieron opacos y se cerraron, las rodillas de la chica flaquearon por un segundo, el cual el de Akatsuki se tomo para agarrarla y levantarla en volandas .

El Hyuuga que fue a protestar miró a los ojos al Uchiha y sintió como el también desfallecía, no sintió nada mas que un profundo impulso de noquear al renegado y coger a Sakura entre sus brazos.

Al abrir los ojos vislumbró las magnificas colgaduras de una cama con dosel ricamente elaborada, giró la cabeza a un lado y observó el contraste de su cabellera rosada con las sabanas negras, fue a sentarse en la cama, pero algo duro la retuvo acostada, atónita descubrió un brazo rodeando su cintura, sonrió interiormente al pensar que podría ser Neji, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que no era quien esperaba, de pronto Itachi la cubrió entera con su cuerpo, solo llevaba un pantalón y pudo apreciar su torso suave y musculazo, coloco sus manos en los inmensos hombros del chico intentando que se apartara. Por su parte el Uchiha comenzó a besa el cuello de la chica con pasión, bajando en cada roce.

Ella sin poder resistirlo gimió por un segundo, pero su voluntad se impuso al placer que sentía y con fuerza empujó al hombre hasta que consiguió que se apartara. Con un hueco libre se deslizó hacia un lado y se puso de pie.

Sin darle tiempo Itachi la acorraló contra una pared cercana y comenzó a desabrocharle la cremallera de su camisa.

-…No…dejame! –gimió ella con furia.

-No me dejarás que te de placer? –preguntó el con voz sensual.

-No! Apártate de mí.

Por un momento pensó que la tomaría por la fuerza, pero lentamente se separaron, ella con un movimiento rápido se subió la cremallera hasta arriba mirándole furiosa.

-Serás mía…por tu propia voluntad…

Dicho eso se marchó de la habitación con rapidez.

Sakura esperó un momento hasta que sus pasos dejaron de oírse en el pasillo, tardó varios minutos en calmar sus pulsaciones. Observó la estancia, tan ricamente decorada como la biblioteca donde habían hablado con el renegado

"Espera un momento…Neji!" –pensó con urgencia.

Salió de la habitación corriendo sin saber a donde, todo eran pasillos interminables y al cabo de un momento se detuvo agotada.

Volvió tras sus pasos y encontró una puerta que le resultaba familiar. Al abrirla se encontró en la misma biblioteca que ya había visitado, y vio a Itachi sentado en una butaca leyendo distraídamente un manuscrito.

-¿¡Donde está? –gritó por primera vez desde que había llegado.

La presencia de Neji le mantenía la cabeza fría, pero sin él cerca parecía que se volvía nerviosa.

-Ah…te refieres a ese Hyuuga? –preguntó sin levantar la vista- mis "amigos" se están divirtiendo un poco con el…

Sakura cerró los ojos para serenarse.

El le señalo una ventana cercana. Al acercarse observó a través de los cristales un patio de entrenamiento donde hombres al servicio de Akatsuki luchaban contra un solo hombre.

Si hubieran pinchado a la pelirosa en ese momento no habrían sacado ni una gota de sangre, nadie tenia que decirle que ese chico era Neji.

Sakura rompió la ventana con el puño, sin darse cuenta que no llevaba sus guantes. Con varios cristales clavados en la mano saltó del edificio hasta el patio.

Observó por un momento que Neji estaba malherido, intentaba luchar contra 10 de los mejores luchadores y estaba en clara desventaja.

La chica no quiso imaginar que habría pasado si hubiera tardado más. Cuando una imagen de su compañero tendido en el suelo rodeado de un gran charco de sangre llegó a su cabeza echó a correr hacia el círculo de hombres que se había formado.

-Ya basta! –gritó corriendo- Dejadle en paz!

Cuando fue a llegar uno de los hombres le propinó una patada en el estómago que la mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

-Sakura! –se oyó un grito en la dirección contraria.

Levantó la cabeza con una mano en el estómago, intentó aplacar el sabor de la bilis en su garganta, se levantó con esfuerzo y una corriente de dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una oleada, observó que Neji la miraba fijamente.

Ella miró a su alrededor, los hombres la rodeaban a ella ahora. La chica olvidó su dolor por un momento, debía preparar una estrategia. Se miró, no llevaba sus guantes protectores, solo tenia un kunai escondido en su bota. Antes que se abalanzaran sobre ella riendo ésta salto, esquivando como una bala a todos, al legar al lado de Neji la miró agotado, tenia varias costillas rotas, y algunas contusiones en la cara.

Sakura se estremeció al ver a su compañero en aquel estado, su cara antes perfecta ahora era un fondo blanco con muchas manchas rojas y moradas.

Se giró al oír que los soldados se acercaban, y antes de que nadie hiciera ningún ataque ella gritó.

-¡¡¡No os acerquéis por favor, o todos volaremos!

Todos se quedaron parados de pronto cuando la chica metió la mano en su sudadera y la abrió con un movimiento brusco. Dentro de la sudadera llevaba muchísimos pergaminos explosivos pegados al pecho, debajo de ellos llevaba una camiseta negra muy bien disimulada.

Neji la miró atónito.

Todos la miraron atónitos.

Hasta que una voz tras ellos les llamó la atención.

-Buena interpretación… -dijo Itachi sonriendo-…Sakura…

-No es ninguna interpretación, estos explosivos son reales.

El criminal dejó de sonreír al momento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te pediré la libertad porque se que no nos la vas a dar, lo único que quiero es compartir habitación con mi compañero, eso es todo. –respondió la chica con determinación.

Por un segundo todo fue silencio, nada ni nadie se movió, parecía que el tiempo había detenido su curso.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin el Uchiha y alzó su sonrisa de nuevo- en tu habitación hay una cama grande Sakura…podéis dormir juntos…como compañeros.

Todos se dispersaron como si nada y ella se quedó allí, en medio del patio con los ojos como platos y la respiración agitada.

Neji cayó de rodillas, no se había dado cuenta de lo magullado que estaba, le dolía todo y temía desmayarse allí mismo.

-Así que llevabas un plan de emergencia bajo la camisa –susurró respirando entrecortadamente.

La chica le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hacia la habitación. Una vez allí lo tendió en la cama y se dispuso a curar sus heridas, pero una mano fría la detuvo.

Miró a Neji a los ojos y luego a sus manos entrelazadas, más que curarlos lo estaba manchando se sangre, no recordaba los cristales en la mano clavados.

El chico se levantó agarrándose el pecho con el brazo y cogió su pequeño botiquín.

-S-se supone que soy yo la que debe curarte… -susurró Sakura azorada.

-Hoy por ti, mañana por mi –respondió sin mirarla.

Cogió unas pinzas de metal y comenzó a quitarle las diminutas astillas de cristal y madera clavadas en su mano.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor.

-No tienes remedio…no habría sido más fácil abrir la ventana?

-Ah…de nada por salvarte de esos hombres –dijo ella venenosamente.

Guardaron silencio mientras él vendaba su mano con cuidado, Sakura por su parte lo miraba sonrojada, memorizando sus facciones, intentándolo estremecerse y echarse a temblar.

Segundos después de que su mano estuviera vendada seguían allí, con las manos entrelazadas en silencio. La chica no se atrevía a romper aquel contacto, se sentía nerviosa, pero lo que más sentía era curiosidad porque él no las apartaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia la chica acercó su rostro al de el por un segundo, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, apoyó su frente en la suave frente blanca de Neji.

-Pe-pero, que haces? –peguntó alarmado.

-Pensé que tenias fiebre o que te habías desmayado o algo…en fin, acuéstate, y quítate la camisa.

El muchacho la miró expectante un momento.

-No querrás que te cure con la camisa puesta, no? –preguntó divertida.

Neji se quitó la camisa incómodo, pero después de la exclamación ahogada de ella se puso nervioso.

-Madre mía…pero que bestias… ¿Cómo han podido…?

Por un momento vio que los ojos de Sakura se aguaban, y al momento siguiente tenia la vista fija en el pecho del Hyuuga curándole las costillas rotas.

Después de una hora de concentración por parte de ella y de meditación en silencio por parte de el terminó se incorporó en la cama y se desperezó.

-¿Estas muy cansada? –preguntó Neji mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No, además me queda algo de trabajo.

El chico la miró sin saber a lo que se refería. Sakura puso suavemente su mano en la frente de su compañero y una luz emanó de sus dedos curando los golpes de su cara.

Neji se sentía extraño, algo que nunca había sentido, tenia un cosquilleo en el estómago, su corazón hacia tiempo que latía desbocado, controlaba su respiración, pero tenerla tan cerca no ayudaba demasiado, sus delicados dedos se paseaban pos su cara con suavidad,

Sintió que si no paraba iba a subirle la fiebre.

-Am…te encuentras bien? Estas ..rojo…

-Si...Si…Si…estoy perfectamente…

-Vuelve a decirme que si y te creo –respondió ella sarcástica.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se volvió a mirar por la ventana, de pronto y sin que se hubieran enterado se había puesto a llover con intensidad. Los rayos resonaban a lo lejos tiñendo el cielo oscuro de filamentos blancos.

-¿… Que vamos a hacer? –preguntó con voz triste sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Por un momento el chico calló, entendía su confusión, debían actuar con calma.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso al lado de ella mirando la lluvia.

-…Lo siento…este tiempo me pone triste… -dijo ella sonriendo.

**Wa jejeje creo que este es mas largo, no? U**

**YukinoChibi: waa jejej gracias! **

**DarkPam: siempre dejando rewiews T.T que lindaaaaa**

**Sccmar: mm pueesss creo que pasara que Itachi se volvera gay y querra algo con Neji xDD JAJAJA es coña**

**Sakura Shidou: jejeje nnU me as pillado..si soy la cosa mas vaga de la tierra xDD**

**Marion-asakura: jejej sii ya hacia falta sangre nueva en el fic xDD siempre meto a Itachi en mis historias, no se porque xDDD**

**GabyUchiha: si Itachi te da mala espina ahora vas a ver xDDD**

**Annita-wong: ziii que seraa seraa? Si te digo la verdad no se lo que va a pasar, lo mismo cae un meteorito y los mata a todos…salgo huyendo me mataiiss xDDD**

**Muchas gracias por los rewieeessss jeejeje nn**

**Saku**


	8. Caricias en la tormenta

**Waaaaa aki el capitulo.. 8? 9? o.o un se jajaja espero que os guste, es corto, lo se, pero no quise seguirlo, el final de este capitulo(no de la historia xD) me parece que me quedó muy bonito asique no quise continuarlo nn**

Ella se sentó en el suelo mientras Neji seguía mirando la tormenta, y así, lentamente las horas fueron pasando.

-Seria mejor que descansaras –dijo el chico cuando anocheció- debemos tener nuestras fuerzas a disposición por lo que pueda pasar, además tu has gastado muchas por curarme.

La chica se fue a acostar dedicándole un sonrisa pero al ver la cama se paró en seco.

-Que ocurre? –preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.

-Nu-nuca e dormido en la misma…cama que un chico…-dijo ella sonrojándose.

Sin media palabra el Hyuuga se sentó en una de las butacas de la habitación.

-Duerme tú en la cama.

Sakura fue al baño a ducharse y al salir descubrió una melena de azabache que caía como una cortina detrás del sillón, escuchó su respiración acompasada y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro en una posición que debía ser incomoda.

-Hyuuga –dijo la chica con afán de despertarle. Pero el no se inmutó. Ella se le puso delante y lo observó, no parecía el típico chico que podías verlo dormir con facilidad. Siempre había pensado que era lo más parecido a la perfección. Pero allí estaba, también imperfecto, como todos, también necesitaba dormir. Y por un momento la visión de su rostro blanco inmaculado, descansando, como pocas personas debían haberlo visto…se sonrojó.

-N-neji…despierta –dijo lo bastante alto para que el abriera los ojos. La miró enfadado esperando que le dijera la razón por la que había interrumpido su sueño.

-Vas a…pasar frío ahí y…bueno acabarás haciéndote daño en el cuello… somos personas adultas y creo que podemos dormir juntos en una misma cama –dijo Sakura como intentando convencerse a si misma.

Por un momento el chico la miró de arriba abajo fijándose en el albornoz a medio abrochar y se levantó sin resistirse al impulso puso su mano el la mejilla cálida de ella retirándole el pelo rosado que caía húmedo.

El chico sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros. Los ojos perlados de el pasaban de las esmeraldas de ella hasta sus labios, acercándose lentamente, mientras sus fuertes brazos se cernían alrededor de su cintura y de su espalda.

Sakura, sin poder evitarlo suspiró, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba sus caricias, sus manos perdieron el control y se aferraron a sus hombros, fascinada ante los ojos ardientes que la observaban.

Sintió como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en el estómago y sus rodillas flaquearon.

-Neji…-susurró para comprobar que no era producto de su imaginación.

Y por respuesta el acorto la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se fundieron.

La chica puso una mano en la nuca del Hyuuga ahondando el beso tan inconscientemente esperado. Su corazón martilleteaba tan fuerte en sus sienes que temió que pudiera llegar a oírlo. Por su parte Neji no podía apartarse aunque quisiera de los brazos de la pelirosada, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, una necesidad y un anhelo enormes, que hacia que quisiera sentirla aun mas cerca, aunque ya no hubiera distancia entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la chica cerró los ojos saboreando el momento y el hizo que sus frentes quedaran apoyadas. Mirándose profundamente a los ojos pasaron los minutos y sus corazones fueron serenándose, hasta que creían que sus almas se habían fundido en una sola. Hasta que, de pronto, algo chocó contra la ventana y rompió el cristal. La muchacha pegó un grito y el la abrazó instintivamente, un viento gélido inundó la habitación haciendo que se estremecieran, pero nada más ocurrió, una rama había roto el cristal a causa de la tormenta, y como último estallido el viento y la lluvia fueron amainando hasta que todo quedó en paz.

-Que susto…-susurró Sakura aun mirando hacia el ventanal.

Neji tapó el roto con unas toallas y recogió los cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

Mientras la chica se metió en la cama visiblemente agotada. Al momento el Hyuuga ocupó su lugar al otro lado, a su lado, muy cerca de ella pero sin rozarla siquiera.

Al rato Neji sintió que ella temblaba, pensó que debía estar llorando de nuevo y se giró. No pudo ver su expresión porque le daba la espalda, así que le puso la mano en su brazo para hacer que girara a mirarlo.

Cuando la vio temblando, no por el llanto, sino por el frío que entraba por la ventana en mal estado un sentimiento de ternura invadió su corazón y por un momento sonrió.

La abrazó, tan cerca que podía oler el perfume de su cabello, y así, dándose calor el uno al otro la noche dio paso al amanecer.

**Que os a parecido? Soy una sensiblera xDD deberia dejar de ver películas tipo romeo y Julieta jajaja en fin, me gustó el final y a vosotros?**


	9. Separación

_--- Recuerdo aquel verano, la tormenta y el beso._

_Recuerdo el mar embravecido y la arena, las rocas, la lluvia, el viento y el beso._

_Recuerdo el último verano, una tormenta y el primer beso._

_Y le recuerdo a el, su calor, su pudor, las olas y el gusto a sal en su boca._

_Le recuerdo a el, en mi ultimo verano en España, y a el en mi primer beso de pasión._

_No olvidé mi primer amor, no he olvidado nada, le recuerdo a el. A… ---_

-Mmm hace mucho que no dormía tan bien -susurró Sakura abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sentía arropada y muy relajada.

Sintió un aliento en su nuca que la hizo despertarse por completo, después de fijó en que un brazo que no era suyo rodeaba su cintura posesivamente. Su primer pensamiento fue el recuerdo de Itachi tumbado a su lado. Al momento se giró con esfuerzo a encararle, pero la visión que tenia delante la dejó sin aliento.

Un Neji descansando, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración regular. La bandana se le había desatado y reposaba encima del colchón. Una cortina de pelo azabache caía delante de uno de sus ojos y su pómulo blanco.

Con la mano temblándole apartó el cabello y lo colocó detrás de la oreja, observando, memorizando de nuevo sus facciones.

De pronto y lentamente los ojos del Hyuuga se abrieron y la miraron fijamente.

La mano de la chica se alejó del rostro inmaculado de Neji instintivamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pen-pensaba que…dormías…

-Solo descansaba –respondió secamente levantándose de la cama.

Ella lo miró por un momento confusa, ¿acaso había sido un sueño aquel beso? ¿Lo que ella había sentido tampoco había sido real? No. Con solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sus rodillas temblaban.

-Vístete, vamos a acabar con esto. –dijo sin mirarla.

Sakura lo observó fijamente por un momento y con la cabeza gacha fue al baño y se puso su ropa normal. Al quitarse el albornoz aspiró su aroma. Olía a el, eso demostraba que no había sido una ilusión. Sonrió cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras dejaba allí la prenda y salía a la habitación.

Una vez preparados marcharon juntos hacia la biblioteca, pero cuando entraron no vieron a la persona que deseaban ver, solo un par de soldados montaban guardia.

-Donde esta Itachi? –preguntó Neji con voz autoritaria.

-En la torre –respondió uno- seguramente querrá verles, acompáñenme.

Los chicos duraron un segundo pero le siguieron.

-Ah…mis invitados –dijo Itachi el verles.

-Ya es suficiente de zalamerías –respondió el Hyuuga hastiado.

-Veo que las nuevas generaciones de los Hyuuga siguen siendo tan estrictas y estiradas como sus antecesores.

-No vas a dejarnos marchar, no vamos a ayudarte así que no se que solución puede haber.

-Bien, os propongo algo…bueno te propongo algo a ti, muchacho. Te doy la oportunidad de irte, sin sufrir daños y sin ser perseguido, que te parece?

-Solo una pregunta, ¿Dónde esta el truco? –preguntó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

Itachi no contestó, miró a Sakura profundamente haciendo que ella se estremeciera, Neji se dio cuenta e interrumpió el contacto visual poniéndose en medio.

-Mi vida a cambio de ella? –preguntó venenoso.

-Si quieres llamarlo así…

La chica se acercó tímidamente por detrás a agarró la mano del chico con fuerza algo asustada.

-Ella ya a elegido Uchiha –respondió el Hyuuga.

-Pero no es una decisión que me agrade a mi. Con un pestañeo sus ojos siempre negros se volvieron rojizos, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

Sakura cayó sentada en el suelo afectada. Sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron. Los ojos rojos miraban por el momento a Neji, que los observaba fijamente sin poder hacer nada. De pronto el cuerpo inerte del Hyuuga cayó al suelo junto a ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos, vacíos…inexpresivos, mirando al infinito.

Itachi lo cogió del cuello, lo arrastró hacia la ventana si cristales de la torre. Mirando por un momento hacia abajo, el Uchiha levantó a Neji como si fuera un muñeco y lo lanzó.

-Adios…Hyuuga…

Al oír esas palabras la pelirosada salió del trance, se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana. Mirando desesperadamente abajo solo pudo ver la punta de la túnica beige del chico hundiéndose en la tiniebla del abismo.

-Hyuuga-san…. HYUUGA-SAN! ………………………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ella quedó allí, mirando al vacío . Un ligero cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos que por momentos se volvían opacos, sin vida.

"Si el muere…yo muero"

Con parsimonia hizo el impulso de subirse a la ventana, pero dos fuertes manos la sujetaron antes de que saltara.

-SUELTAME YA NO MERECE LA PENA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que el dolor de su pecho se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Alguien sabia que se puede morir de amor?" –pensó antes de que un golpe en el estómago le hiciera perder la conciencia.

Trrrrrrr gomen gomen, lo se, el retraso fue enorme, me kitaron el Internet por no se cuento tiempo T-T ademas la verdad es que estas semanas no estube muy animada y mi imaginación parece esfumarse por momentos asique… uff no se, en fin.

Respuestas a los rewiews:

Nadeshiko-Uchiha: a mi tambien me gustó mucho el final de ese capitulo jejeje nn yo sigo escribiendo, lenta pero segura nnU

Annita-wong : I know I know lo inteeento uu

Marion-asakura: a Itachi te lo regalo eh? Me gusta pero no mas que Neji jajajaa

MMM lemon eh? Mmm lo pensaré jajaja

Be: nombre original, si señor jejeje gracias

Sakura Shidou: jajaja sospechoso eh? Siesqueee ya no hacen los cristales como antes xDDD

Dark Pam: nn espero que sigas leyendo

Afuchar3: a mi el yaoi mm no se no se xDD pues no se si vendrá lemon, no lo e echo nunca…el lemon, no lo otro xDDDDDDDDDDDD que tampoco jajajaajajajaja espero que no te haya dado algo de esperar :p

Sccmar: pues si, se ven super bien, porque con sasuke ya esta muy rayado, no? Inner: ¬.¬ baka, tu escribiste un saku-sasu Yo: waa ya se ya se .U

Caveli: pues es verdad, no mucha gente escribe saku-neji, yo me inspiré en otro fic qe esta genial, El blanco invierno, como ese fic e visto pocos, es absolutamente genial.

Bueno pues muchisimas gracias por los rewiews nn espero que me tengais paciencia por lo que tardo T.T

Deeeww

-Sakurita5-


	10. Esperanza

Hola, siento tanto la tardnza de tantisimos meses, soy de lo que no hay u.uU lo siento mucho, espero que no me dejeis de leer , me fuy a la playa este verano, se me estropeo el pc…bueno no tengo disculpa. Este capitulo es corto, pero es que resumo mucho de un tiron asique. En fin, disfrutadlo y no os olvideis del rewiew! nn

Sakura despertó dando un salto en la cama, sudaba, sus ojos abiertos pero opacos, mas oscuros de los normal parpadearon, se abrazo a si misma conteniendo un escalofrío.

Otra vez ese sueño…susurro.

Miro a su lado, Itachi dormía, con su pecho desnudo, placidamente observo su melena oscura encima de la almohada como una red de araña perfectamente tejida y suave.

Sonrió por un momento pero la imagen de aquel chico de facciones tan finas la volvió a sobresaltar.

"Quien es? Porque sueño tanto con el?" "Porque sus ojos son tan pálidos?"

Sin darle mas vuelvas volvió a dormirse acurrucándose junto al Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto, mas temprano que de costumbre y salio a entrenar.

A media mañana Itachi la sorprendió por detrás.

No me has oído llegar preciosa…deberías atender mas o podrían matarte.

Me matarías tu? pregunto acercándose a el.

Si, de placer …susurro a su oído mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

La muchacha cerró los ojos pesadamente sonriendo picadamente.

Tengo una misión para ti dijo separándose de ella llevas aquí mas de dos años y ya has entrenado mucho esta preparada.

Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia complacida.

De que se trata?

Debes partir mañana a la cuidad de bandoleros que hay en la frontera de Konoha, necesito algo de esta ciudad, cierta información sobre el Kyuubi y creo que podrías conseguirla.

Dalo por hecho. respondió ella mientras el viento agitaba su larga cabellera rosada.

Bien, todo esta preparado, trabajaras en un bar y te hospedaras encima de dicho bar, consigue cuanto antes esa información y vuelve de acuerdo?

Comprendido…iras a visitarme? pregunto con voz seductora.

Si te portas bien si.

Itachi se marcho y ella se quedo allí, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No puedo esperar mas de alguien que tiene un látigo en una mano y un caramelo en la otra, ya estoy cansándome de ser su juguete"

La muchacha entro en la habitación y en efecto, estaba todo preparado, salio sin decir nada y con el mayor sigilo perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles.

Crees que sospecha? pregunto Itachi a Kisame en lo alto del tejado.

Cada vez esta mas extraña y tiene mas pesadillas, quizás esta volviendo a recordar…quizás tu técnica no es tan efectiva como dicen…

Pues seria una pena que recordara…

El hombre medio pez rió estrepitosamente.

Si, tendría que morir, y es muy bonita.

Hyuuga, por vigésimo novena vez! exclamo la Hokage dando un golpe en la mesa ya han pasado dos años y no estamos mas cerca de encontrarla que antes, los de Akatsuki siempre nos han llevado ventaja conforme a sus escondites. Deja de venir cada dia!

Hay que encontrarla repitió Neji como todas las mañanas.

Cuando te encontramos en el barranco medio muerto mandamos a todos los chuunin y jounin que teníamos para encontrarla y no dio resultado, pasado todo este tiempo no creas que resultara más efectivo. No cometas la estupidez de pensar que eres la única persona a la que le importa Sakura, pero vuelve a la realidad.

Y como todas las mañanas el salía de su despacho sin decir nada mas, y como cada día le ardía la sangre en las venas de saber que no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Para esto volví a la tierra? Para ser un estorbo? susurro negativamente mientras miraba al cielo, esperando ver algo.

Y de pronto algo choco contra el.

Ino cayó sentada en el suelo.

Caray! Eres como una pared de ladrillos Hyuuga dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y sacudía su vestido.

A que viene tanta prisa Yamanaka?

Noticias! dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi ultima misión e oído que en la ciudad de Tanzai hay una muchacha muy famosa por su apariencia delicada, pelo rosa y ojos verdes, y solo e visto una persona así en toda mi vida.

El corazón del muchacho se quedo parado de pronto, las manos le picaban, su cara perdió el escaso color que tenia y subió con la rubia a ver a la Hokage por segunda vez aquella mañana.

Aquí se queda, no e querido poner mas por que es muy resumido y eso. Sigo en seguida con el siguiente como disculpa. n.n

A los rewieeewws:

LintuAsakura: thaaanks n.n

Terechan: ok, yo aviso si pongo lemon n.n

Nadeshiko uchiha: jajaja no creo que lo haga como en la peli, no me van los finales tristes TT.TT pero tampoco es seguro, aun no se lo que pasara jejeje n.n sigue leyendo

Sccmar: noooooooooo Neji no puede morir en tan lindooooo jajaa

Sakura shidou: jajaja que noo no lo matoooo lo dejo mu malito al pobre pero no muere.soy mu mala xDDD tienen que contratar buenos cristaleros. . 

Elfa sombra: yo tambien soy incondicional, adoro el nejisaku, qedan tan bien! n.n

Marion asakura: gracias por leerr que guay tener lectores incondicionales T.T

Andrew: aquí esta el otro n.n

Tatiana: gracias n.n

Shadowmew: alaaa todos de una vez, que atracón jajaja pobre Itachi…siempre lo pongo tan malo jejejee

´

Ana: jaja tocaya xDD aquí esta siento mucho la tardanza.

Maria: gomen nee u.u

Rosario: lo se lo se, tube muchos contratiempos y además este capitulo lo hice muy corto u.u prometo que el siguiente será muy largo!

Gracias por lo rewieeeewws n.n me alegran muchisimo! Hasta el proximo!


	11. Recuerdos

**Aqui estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje e sido rapida? volvio la inspiracion! nn Ah una cosa, el teclado lo tengo desconfigurado y no me van los simbolos, si no podeis leerlo bien y todo eso pues decidme vueltro correo y os lo paso version wordpad. Esero que os guste y que me dejeis muchos reiews!**

En un momento la noticia de que Sakura estaba viva corrió como la pólvora, al rato toda la aldea de había enterado y todos andaban revolucionados.

Tenemos que ir a rescatarla de inmediato! gritaba Rock Lee con sus ojos brillándole de lagrimas.

Cuando vea a esa frontuda le daré una paliza! exigió Ino desde un rincón.

Vamos a ese pueblo ahora mismo! vocifero Naruto alzando el puño.

Callaos todos! grito la Quinta levantándose de un salto de su sillón, la vena de su frente palpitaba misteriosamente rápido Solo irán los que yo diga! No podemos ir todos como un grupi!

Neji observaba todo desde el rincón junto a Hinata , no le gustaba la gente ruidosa, y estaba mas sumido en sus propias cavilaciones que en la conversación.

"Que había hecho todo este tiempo? Donde había estado? Y lo mas importante…Porque no había vuelto cuando llego a la ciudad de Tanzai?"

Esa pregunta era la que mas lo intrigaba y por mucho que pensara no encontraba una respuesta clara.

Bien impuso silencio Tsunade irán los siguientes en una misión de reconocimiento, no sabemos porque Sakura no e vuelto estando tan cerca, puede que este bajo el dominio de los de Akatsuki o bajo su control. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi y yo misma. Shizune me sustituirá por unos días.

Boca abierta de par en par colectiva.

Pe.pero Tsunadesama! exclamo la pobre Shizune

Lee te ayudara! grito esta perdiendo la paciencia.

s.si, Tsunadesama respondió el susodicho entre las lagrimas.

Al salir de su despacho Naruto paro a la Quinta muy serio.

Porque nosotros Tsunade vieja? Pasa algo con Sakura?

A veces cuando piensas Naruto…aciertas respondió la mujer temo que Sakura no haya vuelto no porque este atada a alguien contra su voluntad como todos creen, sino por algo diferente…

Como que? pregunto Kakashi.

La respuesta fue el silencio, roto por un Hyuuga.

Yo también quiero ir Hokage. dijo Neji mas serio que nunca.

Lo suponía contesto Tsunade sin mirarlo mañana al alba en las puertas de Konoha, iremos para pasar el menor tiempo posible, pero preparaos para algunas semanas.´

Dicho esto se marcho seguida por el maestro de pelo gris dejándolos a todos cavilando.

Que a querido decir esa vieja? pregunto Naruto poniendo cara de fastidio.

Nadie contesto esa pregunta, y todos fueron a prepararse para el día siguiente, que amanecería frió y muy lluvioso.

El muy baka llega tarde…como no venga ya me voy sin el! grito Tsunade dando golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo.

Ah gomen! Me quede dormido! dijo el susodicho mientras corría hacia ellos.

Hinata tuvo que agarrar a la mujer rubia para que no descuartizara a Naruto y lo asara.

Apenas hubo pasado medio día cuando divisaron los tejados mas altos de Tanzai desde el bosque.

Pues no estaba tan lejos después de todo. dijo el muchacho rubio.

Estamos en la frontera de Konoha Narutoreplico Kakashi dejando a un lado su famosos libro esta es tierra de bandidos y asesinos, tened cuidado con lo que decís o a quien mirais.

Todos asintieron

Un grito los hizo salir del silencio, una vocecita aguda y chirriosa.

Dejadlo! Es mío! Devolvédmelo! gritaba un niño de apenas 6 años.

Unos hombres al parecer ebrios estaban lanzándose entre ellos un balón de color verde y amenazaban con pincharlo.

Que vas a hacer enano? Llenarnos de mocos?

En muchachito se sentó en el suelo frustrado, impotente, intentando secarse en vano las lagrimas.

Eh, ya os a dicho que es suyo chicos, dejadlo ya…

La voz femenina provenía de la sombra que proyectaba el tejado de una casa.

Eres la madre de este mocoso? pregunto el mas fornido de todo con una sonrisa lasciva.

No, pero igualmente os he dicho que le dejéis, y seria mejor que me obedecierais antes de que os hagáis daño.

La muchacha salio de la sombra ,de debajo del tejado, exponiéndose a mojarse bajo la lluvia que caía pausadamente, un cuerpo menudo pero perfectamente formado, llevaba un kimono corto de colores fríos que contrataba en cantidad con su melena rosada, sus ojos verdes refulgieron retadores.

Así que tu eres la famosa Sakura de la que todo el mundo habla…dicen que puedes hacer que cualquier hombre caiga rendido a tus pies con solo mirarlo.

Ella sonrió como corroborando aquel rumor.

No me hagáis repetir mi deseo y devolvedle el juguete al niño.

El niño había dejado de llorar y la miraba asombrado.

Me parece que no! el mastodonte salto sobre el chico y fue a golpear a la pelirosada pero esta fue mas rápida, se giro sin siquiera despeinarse, dándole una patada por detrás hizo que en hombre –perdiera el equilibrio.

Te dije que te harías daño susurro con evidente satisfacción.

Los otros dos hicieron otro tanto de imitar al de antes, pero ella los despacho con igual rapidez.

Sakura cojio la pelota y se la tendió al niño, que la agarro y por primera vez sonrió.

Eres muy fuerte!

Como te llamas pequeño? pregunto ella poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Megumi…

Y donde están tus padres?

No lo se, estoy solo desde que tengo memoria.

La muchacha se quedo pensando unos momentos.

Una amiga y yo tenemos una cafetería, te gustaría trabajar allí? Tenemos habitaciones de sobra para que te instales.

El niño no salía de su asombro, y se paso la mano mugrienta por los ojos llorosos.

Pe.pero…

Yo cuidare de ti dijo ella echando a andar esperando que la siguiera pos las calles mojadas.

Tsunade y los demás los miraron alejarse.

Vaya, mi alumna se a convertido en una monjita de la caridad…

No parece diferente a antes, y no va con nadie parece. dijo Hinata intentando no tartamudear.

Vamos a hospedarnos, la vigilaremos de cerca respondió Kakashi levantando la vista y bajando del árbol.

Todos lo siguieron, llegaron a un hostal tradicional cerca del centro de la cuidad y eligieron sus habitaciones.

La lluvia apretó mientras todo el mundo se resguardaba en sus casas, o en algún tejado saliente, solo una muchacha y un niño nadaban tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, sin miedo a mojarse.

Se.señorita…su kimono se va a estropear susurro el niño conteniendo un estornudo.

No crees que es precioso andar bajo la lluvia? Aquí apenas llueve, no se porque la gente se resguarda y no disfrutan de esta sensación.respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Parecía una geisha con el pelo mojado enmarcándole el rostro, sus ojos verdes oscuros y sin brillo miraban hacia arriba, a las nubes.

Agarro un paraguas rojo que estaba en la puerta de una casa, lo abrió con parsimonia y lo puso encima del muchacho.

No quiero que enfermes…Megumi fue su única respuesta.

Al pasar por las casas las gentes se asomaban a las ventanas o a las puertas, como si una chica de pelo rosa calada hasta los huesos fuera un gran espectáculo, y además un niño vestido de harapos con un paraguas rojo detrás. Megumi sintió como el respeto a esa muchacha creciera a limites inimaginables, si ella se hubiera vuelto en ese momento no abría podido contener una gran reverencia además de las lagrimas, realmente parecía una reina.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde una gran plaza se abría a la vista con hermosos árboles y flores.

En un lateral se encontraba un edificio color verdoso, majestuoso, con los bordes de color plata, Sakura entro dejando sus zuecos en un lado.

Oh, pasa Megumi, vas a resfriarte.

El niño entro dejando el paraguas a un lado, la estancia era muy grande, muchísimas mesas y sillas estaban en un lado y en otro una gran barra.

Sumirechan! exclamo Sakura tenemos un huésped!

Una muchacha de no mas de 20 años salio de detrás de una puerta de lo que parecía el almacén, llevaba el pelo corto, por debajo de las orejas de color maiz, muchos pendientes y pulseras resonaron en la estancia cuando se acerco, era muy bonita.

Sus ojos castaños se dulcificaron cuando vio que se trataba de un infante y sonrió.

Vaya Sakurachan, ahora te dedicas a recoger niños de la calle?

No Sumire, será mi ayudante a partir de ahora. Procúrale una cama y ropa nueva.

No soy tu esclava señorita, hazlo tu misma!

La dos se miraron como si fueran a estallar en insultos y Megumi se hizo a un lado asustado. Pero la muchacha rubia soltó una carcajada y Sakura se limito a sonreír dulcemente.

Vamos Megumi, te enseñare tu habitación, a partir de ahora me ayudaras y te llamare Momo!

Momo? sonrió Sumire pobre chico, has caído en las redes de una araña extravagante.

no asustes al chico! dijo Sakura.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso la puerta salto de sus goznes con un gran estrépito.

Cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron ver a un chico de ropas naranjas y pelo rubio.

Pe.pero que hacéis! grito Susume con los ojos desorbitados.

Así que al final os habéis decidido a venir…

Sabias que veníamos? pregunto Hinata

Sentí vuestra presencia mucho antes de que os posarais en aquel árbol a observarme…sois un grupo peculiar. respondió sin inmutarse, sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa tranquila.

Sa.Sakurachan, los conoces? pregunto la muchacha rubia.

Aquella pregunta cayo en el silencio como un jarrón al romperse , los que acababan de entrar esperaban ansiosos la angustiosa respuesta.

No, claro que no, es la primera vez que los veo, pero estos ojos me resultan familiares. dijo acercándose a Hinata, cuando la tenia delante entrecerró los ojos, luego los abrió mucho de golpe y su rostro perdió el color rosado.

Sakurachan…me recuerdas? Soy Hi.Hinata…

La chica se giro con el entrecejo fruncido.

No…ahora si no teneis nada mas que decir o que romper…largaos…

Sakurachan! grito Naruto avanzando como no puedes acordarte de nosotros? De Kakashisensei! De Tsunade la vieja, de tus amigos de toda la vida!

Basta! He dicho que os largueis!

Sakura, déjales…interrumpió Susume fuera llueve mucho, podemos hospedarle aquí, hay muchas habitaciones libres en esta época del año…nee?

La pelirosada se volvió y por un momento pareció que iba a darle una bofetada a su compañera, pero solo asintió y se volvió a los extraños para observarlos de nuevo. Su mirada había dejado de ser apacible y se torno colérica, era evidente que por algún motivo no deseaba a aquella gente allí.

Una voz surgida de detrás de los demás rompió el silencio y el ambiente cargante.

Haruno…

Todos se apartaron y dejaron visible Neji, su rostro se mostraba impoluto, parecía que no había sido el el que había pronunciado aquel apellido.

La muchacha alzo su mirada lentamente, como reconociendo el terreno, todo fue bien, hasta que descubrió los mismo ojos que antes había visto en la chica, su entereza de hizo añicos, su cara se descompuso, sorpresa, tristeza, inconciencia y mas se mostró en su mirada que vagaba desde sus ojos a todas direcciones sin saber que hacer. En su cabeza se repetía lo mismo repetido por una voz que no parecía la suya. "hyuugasan…Hyuuga…NEJI!" ese estallido hizo que se tapara los oídos con ambas manos y que apretara los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Se sentía confusa, si miraba de nuevo esos ojos blancos como la nieve creía que se volvería loca.

Dio media vuelta y hecho a correr hacia su habitación, el único sitio donde parecía que se iba a sentir a salvo ,a salvo de aquella gente, a salvo de aquellos ojos…a salvo de sus recuerdos…

**Aqui se quedaa jejeje a ver, respuestas a lo pokitos rewiews que e recibido u.u (no e dado tiempo jajaja)**

**NadeshikoUchiha: eso eso, que Kamisama se apiade y me de inspiracion! jajajaja**

**Yukinochibi: waaa otra con inner, compi e inner xDDDD nu pasa nada, deja muchos rewiews ahora para compensar jajaja es broma n.n**

**sccmar: tu siempre ahi eh? gracias de verdad! nn Aqui tienes el reencuentro.**

**MarionAsakura: me alegro que te guste **

**k2san: Hi Mika nn espero que mis demas capis te gusten tanto como este**

**Ana: este lo e echo mas largo jejeje tube inspiracion**

**Medussel: y aqui esta el siguiente! jejeje**

**Bueno pues me alegro que os guste y espero que este tambien lo haga. Y me alegro de que todos pillaran a la primera la perdida de memoria de sakura a veces me lio y no se ni lo que pongo asi que no se si los demas van a entenderlo nn**

**Bueno, hasta el siguienteee!**

**.Saku.**


	12. Rutina rota

**Bueno aquí esta el 12 capitulo alaaa ya tantos jajajaja xDDD disfrutadlo! nn**

Tsunade apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba cono su alumna corría en dirección a las escaleras. Con una mano impidió que Naruto echara a correr tras ella.

"Pero Tsunade vieja! "grito el muchacho ofuscado" Tengo que ir tras ella, debe acordarse de…"

"Nadie ira tras ella, déjala que se tranquilice, ahora solo conseguirías una cara nueva "respondió Kakashi.

"Bueno…pasad "dijo Susume algo pálida" creo que es justo que me digáis quienes sois después de esa escenita.

Entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa, La muchacha saco te para todos y se prepararon para oír la historia, menos Neji que parecía mas apartado del resto.

"Sakura Haruno "empezó Tsunade" no hay mucho que contar sobre ella. Era una muchacha normal que nació y creció en la villa de Konoha, después de hacerse Chuunin entro a trabajar en el hospital de la villa, tenia enormes habilidades y podía controlar su chackra mejor que nadie, pero no se porque, después de varios años allí, empezó a… ver cosas. Pensé que era cosa del cansancio o el trabajo agotador así que la mande a casa, pero surgió un problema, meses antes mandamos una patrulla de ninjas a reconocer el terreno cercano a unos barrancos en la frontera y no había señales de ellos, así que al ser la única ninja medico capacitada la mande a ella y a Hyuuga Neji"

La Hokage bebió un sorbo de el te y miro al muchacho que tenia delante con los ojos cerrados y cabello azabache. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, solo se oía la lluvia repiqueteando el tejado y las calles.

"Y que paso en esa misión? "la pregunta de la compañera de Sakura no iba dirigida a Tsunade como pensaban todos, la chica miraba al Hyuuga. 5 pares de ojos se giraron hacia el, esperando una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla la Quinta resumió.

"A el lo encontramos en un abismo a los pocos días de irse casi muerto, y lo único que pudo decirnos es que Itachi…la había secuestrado".

Hinata agacho la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto cerro los puños con fuerza y una gran tensión cubrió el ambiente.

"Han pasado ya dos años desde entonces…debes entender que estábamos preocupados y cuando recibimos la noticia de que podía estar aquí vinimos rápidamente, ves ahora nuestra confusión al ver que no nos recuerda?"

Susume asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

"No la conozco mucho pero…quienes sois vosotros para ella"

"Ella es mi compañera de equipo desde que teníamos 12 años "dijo el rubio con vehemencia.

"Sa.sakurasan es…mi mejor amiga… "respondió Hinata azorada.

"Mi alumna "contesto secamente Kakashi.

"El es el que la acompaño en la misión "dijo Tsunade señalando a Neji que parecía negarse a responder" y yo soy la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

Susume abrió mucho los ojos, parecía estar dividida entre la rigidez y las ganas de hacerle una enorme reverencia.

"Ves lo preocupados que estamos por ella? "pregunto al rato.

"Si, lo entiendo, les preparare sus habitaciones, y hagan el favor de arreglar esa puerta "señalo a la salida y al puerta tirada en el suelo" ah por cierto, no crean que Sakura trabaja todo el tiempo aquí, por las mañanas esta trabajando en el hospital de este pueblo".

Kakashi asintió sonriendo, comprendiendo el porque. Ella parecía estar destinada a salvar a las personas.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien y una rápida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levanto y observo la ventana, el cielo aun estaba cuajado de estrellas. Se ducho y rápidamente se vistió con su falda blanca y su camiseta sin mangas roja, ajustándose las botas se levanto y cuando aun nadie estaba despierto salio del edificio.

"Siguiente por favor! "dijo por la puerta entreabierta mientras intentaba arreglar un enchufe.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba con sigilo pero ni levanto la mirada.

"Bueno, cual es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es…Hyuuga Neji…"

Sakura levanto la vista de pronto y el enchufe roto cayó a sus pies, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los del chico, había olvidado lo traspuesta que se había quedado el día anterior al verlo.

Al ver su reacción el muchacho de ojos perla se agacho y cojio el objeto, dejándolo encima de la mesa, y así aprovechando para acercarse mas a ella.

Apenas los separaban unos centímetros cuando varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que la chica pegara un bote.

"Sakurasan, el paciente que sufría pulmonía ha venido. "dijo una chica de aspecto tranquilo.

"B.bien…ahora cuando acabe con este…paciente iré…"

Volvieron a quedarse solos en la consulta.

"Hy…Hyuuga… Ne…Neji, verdad?"

El chico asintió y se sentó en un sillón.

"Bien..nunca has venido aquí, verdad?"

"No, pero venia a hacerme un chequeo, algo rutinario…"

"Claro…siéntate en la camilla, y dime donde fue la ultima vez que te hirieron."dijo ella visiblemente incomoda intentando rehuir sus ojos.

"Eso no es muy posible de concretar "dijo mientras se sentaba donde ella le había indicado.

"Bueno, pues quítate la camisa, los golpes suelen ir al tórax."

Volvió a obedecer, esta vez sin decir una palabra pero mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Vaya…"los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mucho "eres un ninja afortunado eh? Apenas tienes un par de cicatrices, tus médicos deben ser muy buenos"

"Si…"

"Pero mira, esta cicatriz parece vieja pero aun no esta totalmente curada, ves que esta como enrojecida? "la muchacha apoyo los dedos contra la calida piel de el hombre del Hyuuga y sintió como sus brazos se erizaban" te la hiciste?"

"Luche contra un hombre araña…sus hilos llevaban veneno mezclado con chackra, por eso no cicatriza bien."

"Ya… pero eso… "Sakura poso sus manos encima de la cicatriz, como acariciándola, sin saber que estaba haciendo hasta que el cojio su mano y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Si el tiempo pudiera pararse lo abría hecho en ese instante, en esa escena.

Pero no ocurre así en esta historia, sino que para variar, como siempre pasa, acaba estropeándose el momento.

Un grito agudo resonó en el pasillo e hizo que los dos recobraran la compostura, la primera en reaccionar fue ella, que salio corriendo del despacho, en el pasillo interrogo a una enfermera que iba corriendo.

"Sakurasan! Un hombre! Con un kunai, amenaza con matar a Kamesan sin no se le dan los medicamentos para su hermano!"

Sin esperar mas palabras hecho a correr, preparando sus instrumentos por el camino. En medio de la entrada del hospital había un hombre sujetando con fuerza a una muchacha no mayor de 14 años, y amenazando con clavarle el objeto en el cuello si no se hacia lo que decía.

"Basta ya, señor cálmese" decían todos.

"Callaos! Quiero esos medicamentos, no me iré de aquí sin ellos! Y si me llevo a unos cuantos incompetentes de vosotros mejor!"

"Estoy segura que puede arreglarse señor" dijo Sakura andando calmadamente hacia el.

"No te acerques o la mato!"

"Antes de tocarla siquiera habrías caído tu" respondió sin inmutarse y todos enmudecieron.

"Vas a morir pequeña!"

El hombre colérico alzo el cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo a la chica cuando unos hilos trasparentes lo sujetaron y se enrollaron en su cuerpo, cayo hacia atrás lanzando maldiciones. Todo parecía haber pasado pero había un hilo suelto, y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer nada el hombre tiro de el, el hilo se prendió fuego. Pergaminos explosivos.

La chica cayó al suelo, mientras la pelirosada sacaba un kunai para lanzarlo, antes de que hubiera alzado la mano el hilo cayo hecho pedazos.

Las felicitaciones llovieron el torno a Sakura, y en cuanto pudo se acerco al hombre postrado en el suelo.

"No habría sido mas fácil pedirlo por favor?" pregunto soltándole los hilos y dándole una pequeña cajita ante la sorpresa de todos.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y solo añadió.

"Tráeme a tu hermano si no se mejora"

Salio andando hacia su consulta antes de que nadie dijera nada.

"No hacia falta que hicieras nada, iba a hacerlo yo!" grito en cuanto cerro la puerta tras ella.

Al ver que el muchacho no contestaba se acerco y le encaro.

"Este es mi hospital, esta es mi consulta y ese era mi paciente! Aquí las cosas las soluciono yo!"

"No ibas a llegar a tiempo… "fue su única respuesta.

"Si iba a llegar pero tu te adelantarse" respondió venenosa.

Neji solo la miro fijamente entrecerrando los ojos como desafiándola.

"Ah, contigo es imposible!"

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio frotándose la nuca con una mano, no se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, ni de lo embotada que tenia la cabeza, parecía como si una neblina envolviera sus pensamientos.

"Estas bien?" pregunto el Hyuuga acercándose a la mesa.

"Si…estoy cansada, ah" acababa de darse cuenta que el aun estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba "no hemos terminado, vuelve a tumbarte"

"No, esta bien"

"Como que no! Como medico tengo que protestar!"

"Y como persona también protestas" susurro frunciendo el ceño cansado.

"Como te atreves?" grito la pelirosada. Puso los brazos en jarras pero se llevo rápidamente una mano a la cabeza.

"Ves? No esta bien, la temperatura de tu cuerpo ha subido varios grados, tienes bastante fiebre, volvamos..."

"Estoy bien…"susurro apunto de desmayarse.

"No, claro que no estas bien…tu alma se muere y no dejas que te ayuden" dijo una voz que no supo si provenía de fuera o dentro de su cabeza pero no pudo responder pues ya se hallaba sumida en la inconciencia.

Siempre lo dejo en lo mejor eh? Jajajjaja en fin dejadme muuchos rewieeewsss xDDD

Contestaciones a los rewieewws:

Nadeshico uchiha: zii la inspiración se queda conmigo jejejej Itachi? Aparecera pronto ya jajajaja.

Sccmar: mmm lo voy a hacer mas complicado que eso jajaja nn

Marion asakura: ziii va a ser lo mejor jajaja ya veras nn

Ana: ombre tanto como alegrar el dia… xDDD

Medussel: jejeje este tardo algunos dias mass xDD

Caveli: pues aquí esta la actualizacionnn

En fin, espero que os haya gustado muchop! nn y seguid leyéndome neee? Jejeje hasta otraa

Saku


	13. El a vuelto

Muaaajajaja aquí esta el siguiente, la vuelta de…(os dejare con la intriga xD)

"mmm?" Gimió mientras abría los ojos lentamente, sentía algo muy frió en la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Levanto la cabeza dolorida y se froto las sienes, se levanto con dificultad ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo y se topo de frente con un calendario, lo miro por un instante y lo aparto de un manotazo, recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, su humor empeoro por momentos.

Bajo rápidamente a la cafetería y se los encontró a todos comiendo tranquilamente y charlando.

"Ya os estáis largando de aquí!" estallo.

El silencio inundo la sala y todos la observaron.

"Buenos días a ti también…" susurro Susume preparando mas café.

"Susume! No estoy para bromas, ahora mismo vais a salir por esa puerta antes de que…!"

Pero ahí quedo todo, cuando señalo hacia la puerta enmudeció al ver una capa negra con nubes rojas conocida.

"Antes de que Sakura…" termino el hombre que se ocultaba bajo un sombrero de viaje de paja.

"I…Itachi…" farfullo la muchacha mientras su cara perdía su escaso color.

En la sala solo se oyeron movimientos de sillas y pisadas, todos al oír ese nombre habían volcado su atención y se habían levantado.

"Mi Sakura…" susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

"Hacia tiempo que no tenia noticias de ti" respondió ella acurrucándose en el abrazo.

"mm hay clientes a esta hora de la mañana?" pregunto girándose a mirarlos "Ah no, pero si son nuestros amigos…incluso la Hokage en persona…debo sentirme importante?

"Uchiha…que le has hecho?" pregunto la mujer mirándolo con fiereza.

Este se limito a sonreír malicioso.

"Ya viene el fin de semana eh? Esto va a ponerse interesante. Sakura querida, me preparas un baño? Vengo cansado del viaje"

"Claro Ita…"

No le dio tiempo a seguir, todo paso muy deprisa, una bola naranja voló y derribo a Itachi con tanta energía que se desprendió de la capa negra y del sombrero.

"Sakura…no me habías avisado de que estos visitantes eran tan agresivos" dijo Itachi tirado en el suelo sin perder la compostura.

"Go…gomen nee Itachisan!" grito Susume, agarro a Naruto de los hombros y lo sacudió hacia detrás.

"Bien…Susume…"contesto mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

"Maldito bastardo! Todo fue culpa tuya!"gritaba Naruto con los ojos rojos y el pelo aun mas erizado.

Sakura sin escuchar agarro a Itachi y subieron juntos las escaleras.

"Naruto estas tonto?" pregunto Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia "si ahora la tomas con el Uchiha Sakura pensara que no somos de fiar!"

"Narutokun…" suplico con la mirada la tímida Hinata.

"Pero ese idiota…. Todo a sido por su culpa, por culpa de ese sharingan rapto a Sakura!"

"Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad…" dijo Kakashi desde atrás.

La conversación paro con un golpe. Una maceta echa añicos reposaba en el suelo.

"Se a caído?" inquirió Susume.

Neji se agacho y la recogió sin decir nada, después entro y todos suponieron que subía a su cuarto.

"Esta aun mas seco que de costumbre…" susurro Naruto.

"Bakayaro.." fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Volvieron a continuar con la comida.

"Que vamos a hacer?... "dijo Hinata con una voz casi inaudible.

"Esperar…estaremos mas alerta ahora que antes pero…no hay mucho que podamos hacer" contesto la Hokage después de una pausa y siguió con su café.

La noche comenzó, al ser viernes allí empezaron a entrar gentes de todas clases, las luces eran tenues, la música y el alcohol lo inundaban todo, parecía una gran fiesta para celebrar algo.

Sakura y Susume bajaron vestidas con sendos vestidos azul y rojo de falda muy ancha, como dos princesitas, sonreían ampliamente mientras servían las mesas.

El grupo de Konoha estaba en una esquina apartado, pero igualmente Naruto y Kakashi parecían estar pasándolo en grande metiéndose el uno con el otro, y claro como era de esperar los demás disfrutaban tanto como ellos de la situación.

"Que vais a querer?" pregunto Sakura acercándose con una bandeja, parecía cansada y de su frente caían pequeñas gotas.

"Mucho trabajo?" pregunto el hombre de pelo gris levantando la vista de su libro.

"Bastante, esto esta muy ajetreado hoy, terminaremos muuuy tarde"

"Tenias fiebre Sakura, no te sobre esfuerces" dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

La muchacha sonrió, tomo nota de lo que querían y fue a la barra. Susume que se hallaba detrás se subió a una silla y después a la barra sonriente.

"A ver por favor un poco de atención! Esta noche tenemos invitados importantes así que cerraremos antes, a las 2 de la mañana debe estar esto desalojado. Graciaaas"

Se bajo de un salto sin escuchar las sonoras quejas que inundaban el local.

"Susume…" susurro Sakura mirándola con curiosidad.

"Esta noche estoy segura que ocurrirán muchas cosas"

Aunque Sakura se quedara expectante sin saber que decir, ella tenia razón, en esa noche muchas cosas ocurrirían sin remedio.

Que ocurrirá? Pasaran muchas cosas en esta noche, y no todas serán buenas. Seguid leyendo.

Sniiff sniiifff solo 4 rewiews T.T … a que pokita gente le a seguido gustando mi fic u.uU bueno pero daré gracias a los que me han dejado caritativamente.

Nadeshiko uchiha: jejeje pues aquí aparecio Itachiiii jejejeje la que va a liar xD

Medussel: en este tarde mas pero tenia que unir varios cabos para después de este cap. nn

Marion asakura: otra con Itachi xDDDD que tendrá? Que causa tanta expectación entre las chicas? Jajajaja

Ana: tocaya xD espero que este te haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, hasta el próximo.,

Sakura


	14. Atando Cabos

**Bueno siguiente capitulo, gomen por esa pedazo de tardanza pero me fuy de viajeee jejejeje xD aquí esta.**

Antes de medianoche la pelirosada salio al callejón, por la puerta trasera del bar, el único sitio que parecía completamente en calma.

Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, a la luz de la llamita se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y se sorprendió aun mas por no haberse enterado de la presencia.

"fumas?" pregunto una voz masculina que ya conocía.

"Ah eres tu…Hyuuga… no realmente, pero de tanto humo ahí dentro de acaba pegando… que haces tu aquí fuera?"

"Es el único sitio donde parece que hay algo de paz y no tengo que soportar a Naruto desvariando sobre que dinosaurio habría sido el"

La muchacha soltó una carcajada.

"Ya…es un tanto extravagante ese chico…"

"Si, bueno decir extravagante es poco…me das uno?"

Señalo la cajetilla medio vacía.

Sakura se quedo un segundo sin aliento ante la proximidad de Neji y el brillo en la oscuridad de sus ojos perla. Le tendió el cigarro temblorosa. Cuando el hyuuga fue a cogerlo la aprisiono contra la pared, su cercanía hizo que el corazón de la chica se desbocara, casi podía sentir el aliento calido del muchacho sobre ella, la fuerza de sus brazos y de su cuerpo contra la pared hizo que casi le flaquearan las piernas, que temblaban como hojas a merced del viento.

"Q…que…?" logro articular con un sonido ronco.

"No fumo…pero esta noche hace frío…"

Su mirada producio un brillo extraño, picardía tal vez?, no logro identificarlo pues sus labios se acercaba peligrosamente a los suyos.

Una parte de ella decía "muévete!" pero su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Hipnotizada por aquella imagen de Neji acercándose se humedeció los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el hyuuga. Cuando se rozaron parecía que los habían hecho a medida, recortando sus caras a la perfección para que encajaran en el otro.

Los brazos del chico pasaron por detrás de la espalda de ella acomodándose, recorriendo sus formas. Mientras los de ella tímidos habían subido hacia su nuca, tocando el sedoso cabello de el.

Sakura sentía que se había vuelto sorda, ciega y podría jurar que muda también, solo podía sentir aquel beso que se quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

De pronto Neji se separo, se sentía aturdido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, sentía algo muy calido recorriendo su interior y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un segundo y acto seguido a la vez se giraron mirando hacia la puerta del bar.

No se oía ni un solo ruido.

Entraron atropelladamente y la escena que encontraron fue escalofriante, apenas pasaba de la media noche y ya no había ni un alma.

"Donde esta todo el mundo?" pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Como respuesta el Hyuuga se encamino casi corriendo al rincón donde estaban los de Konoha,, todos estaban en el suelo, al juzgar por lo que veían inconscientes.

"Tsunade.sama… Hinata…" fue tocando el chico a los propietarios de esos nombres para que despertaran.

"Susume! Que a pasado aquí?!!" pregunto Sakura alzando la voz.

La muchacha se levanto y se apresuro a relatar lo ocurrido.

"Itachi.sama, bajo y de pronto hecho a todos los clientes, no sabia lo que hacia y me dijo que lo había ordenado tu así que no dije nada, después vino hacia ellos y de un momento a otro todos cayeron desplomados en el suelo, cogio al chico de pelo rubio y antes de irse me dejo inconsciente a mi."

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Se a llevado a Naruto.kun…se lo a llevado" susurraba la chica de pelo azulado que parecía a punto de darle un colapso nervioso.

La mujer de pelo rubio y grandes senos hablo de forma temible.

"Donde estabais vosotros dos si puede saberse?"

"Yo…bueno…estaba en…" tartamudeo torpemente la chica sonrojándose.

"Estábamos fuera, hablando del pueblo" se apresuro a arreglarlo Neji "hablábamos alto así que no oímos nada"

"Ah…ya…"

"No…no no NO!!" estallo Sakura. "…estupendo…tantos años para esto y ahora…"

"Así que confiesas que has sido cómplice de Itachi?" inquirió Tsunade alterada.

"Claro que no!" grito la muchacha a su vez perdiendo los papeles y humedeciéndose sus ojos "Creéis en serio que habría estado así estos dos penosos años conservando mis recuerdos si no hubiera tenido un plan desde el principio!!??"

Ante esa afirmación todo cayó en el silencio, como tantas otras veces esos días, solo roto por el movimiento de Sakura al sentarse en una silla agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran a su ropa.

"…no debíais venir…teníais que olvidaros de mi…haberos quedado en Konoha…"

La palabras de la chica pelirosada se ahogaron en sus manos cuando se tapo la boca.

"Qui.quieres decir que…todo lo maquinaste desde el principio?" pregunto Hinata.

"No…reconozco que los primeros meses que estuve con Itachi…no recordaba nada, pero…tenia sueños, y cada vez podía recordar mas imágenes, mas encuentros fugaces, hasta que un dia me acordaba de todo, Itachi no se dio cuenta y me contaba todo, sus planes, sus inquietudes, sus proyectos…cuando me dijo que iba tras Naruto y tras el Kyuubi yo…no pude hacer nada, el me mandaba a investigar para probar que no recordaba nada…y poco después…me mando aquí, creía que aquí estaba toda la información que necesitaba sobre Naruto y sobre Konoha…PERO TUVISTEIS QUE VENIR TRAS DE MI!!"

Grito alterada mientras rieles de agua llenaban sus mejillas mas sonrosadas de lo normal.

"Y que pensabas? Quedarte aquí para siempre mintiendo para que el Uchiha no encontrara información de su objetivo?" pregunto Neji casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos Sakura bajo la cabeza, afirmando, afirmándolo todo.

La quinta no sabia si abalanzarse a abrazarla o a pegarle un gran puñetazo.

"…De todas maneras…para variar no a funcionado…debería haberlo esperado…nada ideado por mi puede funcionar…" sentencio Sakura lúgubremente mientras se daba la vuelta y subía a su habitación.

Nadie se tomo la libertad de seguirla, habían quedado asombrados.

"No sabia que pudiera ser tan buena actriz" dijo Kakashi al fin.

"Tsunade…esperaremos a que amanezca y …buscaremos a Itachi y a Naruto…" La mujer salio a la calle sin mediar palabra. Neji desapareció, y Kakashi y Hinata se sentaron en una mesa a esperar la salida del ansiado sol.

Encogida, en un rincón, agarrándose el pecho como si fuera a caérsele el corazón.

"Todo a sido mi culpa…debería haberles echado cuando pude…" susurraba Sakura como una autómata, sin dejar de llorar.

"Vas a levantarte de ahí a ayudarnos a encontrar a Itachi o no?" susurro una voz demasiado familiar como para ignorarla.

"Cállate…todo es culpa mía…" dijo alterada.

"No lo creo así…tu intentaste impedirlo y no pudiste, fin de la historia."

"Lo intente…lo juro que lo intente…" sollozo.

Unos brazos fuertes y blancos como el mármol la levantaron, sosteniendo su peso inerte y tembloroso.

"Sakura…porque lo hiciste? Nos tuviste preocupados, pensaba que te había perdido a ti también" susurro una voz masculina que recordaba bien.

"Kakashi…sensei… por una vez me habría gustado que funcionase, me habría gustado ser útil para algo." Respondió la chica agachando la cabeza.

El hombre la abrazo y ella se dejo.

"Sakura…" comenzó el profesor recorriendo la mano por la espalda y las formas de la muchacha "te has convertido en una gran mujer…"

Sakura le empujo hacia atrás y se seco las lágrimas.

"Hentai!!! Crees que es el momento para eso?!" grito saliendo por la ventana de un salto.

Corrió, como nunca lo había echo, intentando dejar todas sus penas y fracasos tras de si, y entonces diviso el mar, cuando ya casi amanecía. Haciendo juego con el sol se había puesto de colores calidos anunciando la llegada del astro rey.

Jadeo, agarrándose el costado y antes de llegar al acantilado vio a una figura conocida.

"Neji!" dijo acercándose a el.

Parecía una escena de película, el chico se giro al responder a su nombre. Se respiraba un aire salado y húmedo, gratificante.

"Que haces aquí? …no deberías estar en tu cuarto?" susurro volviéndose a mirar al agua.

Sakura lo miro extrañada.

"Porque debería estar en mi cuarto?"

"Hace un momento estabas muy bien allí, no?" dijo venenoso.

"N.no…yo no! Kakashi sensei, solo!"

"Porque te alteras tanto?" susurro sin mirarla.

"No es lo que parece, yo me aparte y…" dijo ella apresurada.

"No hace falta que te expliques" susurro girándose para marcharse.

"No! Neji escúchame! El me a abrazado, cierto, quería consolarme, pero yo le aparte! Yo solo quiero que te me abraces!" Sakura casi grito al terminar la frase angustiada.

Pero el Hyuuga ni se volvió a mirarla.

"Vamos a rescatar a Naruto… ya a amanecido" susurro como si no fueran a incluirla.

"Yo…" pero sus palabras se las llevo el viento salado antes de que el pudiera oírlas, y por primera vez realmente pensó que su idea había sido mala y que su plan había resultado un fracaso.

**Ahí se queda. En fin, ahora creo que le queda poquito, ya esta todo encauzado en mi mente. Muaajajajaja xD digo… **

**K2san . gomen por la demora u.u espero que te haya gustado. **

**Tatiana: graciaaaass sigue leyendooo jejeje**

**Nadeshikouchiha: jajaja. ten en cuenta que Neji reacciona pocas veces nnU**

**Arhen: no eres mala con los rewwiiiews mujer xD la verdad es que no hay mucho que poner, solo que me dais animos T.T**

**Marion Asakura: alaa un dioos animal xDDD prefiero a Neji . jajaja**

**Bueno gracias por los rewiews eh? Que me animan muchisimo.**

**nn Sakuuu**


	15. siempre e estado aqui

**Bueno como llega la navidad aquí llega capitulo nuevo xD gomen por la tardanza, la inspiración parece haber vuelto con las vacaciones y esto se va acabando señoreeees. Disfrutadlo nn.**

Barajo la posibilidad de quedarse allí, mirando como se marchaban y susurrando si alguna vez iba a volver a verlos pero un eje de fuerza se apodero de sus brazos y de su cabeza haciendo que frunciera lentamente el ceño.

"Es que siempre todos van a abandonarme siempre para hacer cosas heroicas de las que yo no puedo participar?" Como respuesta una gran ola choco contra las rocas de forma estremecedora, como el rugido de un león "No, de eso nada…esta vez haré lo que sea…esta vez yo seré la que los proteja!"

Corrió mas que nunca, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando llego a la puerta del bar se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde, todos habían partido sin esperarla, corrió escaleras arriba, cojio sus utensilios y se puso su antigua ropa ninja, salto por la ventana sabiendo de memoria el sitio donde tenia que ir, lo había memorizado todos los días desde que Itachi la dejo en aquel pueblo.

"Maldita sea, no tienen ni idea de donde se meten!" susurro angustiada esforzándose por ir mas aprisa aunque las piernas empezaban a flaquearle.

Llego a los lindes del bosque donde siempre había imaginado que debería ir, el corazón le pesaba y un mal presagio se apodero de el, sentía que algo horrible iba a ocurrir.

"Neji… Neji…" pensaba desesperada "si le desafían… están perdidos"

Entro saltando las vallas, los muros, todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino. Llego al pasillo que como ella recordaba vagamente daba a una gran sala de entrenamientos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ruido, escucho voces en el interior de la gigantesca sala y cuando asomo la cabeza observo, en la pared del fondo que estaba cubierta de cadenas estaba atado Naruto, lucia muy desmejorado, tenia la cara muy pálida y tenia varios moretones en la cabeza, sangraba por varios sitios.

"Ya han intentado sacarle el Kyuuby" pensó desesperada "tengo que hacer algo"

El grupo de Konoha estaba frente a Itachi y varios miembros de los Akatsuki. El líder hablaba, discutía sobre Naruto y sobre mas cosas que Sakura no llego a oír, estudio la estructura de la sala rápidamente, todos los ángulos, memorizo todo desesperadamente por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"Sakura…" una voz la llamo, una voz dfemasiado familiar que le puso los pelos de punto "ven conmigo…" dijo Itachi con voz autoritaria.

"Eso es! Aun no sabe que e estado fingiendo… no tardara en darse cuenta a menos que…."penso.

La muchacha encuadro los hombros y hecho a andar con la cabeza alta, intento no mirar a nadie, enfrió su mirada y se puso junto al Uchiha.

"Lo has hecho bien mi pequeña, ahora les vamos a demostrar juntos que Konoha va a quedar en breve reducida a cenizas…" dijo fríamente mientras se volvía a Naruto.

"No es cierto!! Sakura es de los nuestros! No nos ha traicionado!" exclamo Hinata asustada.

"Es eso cierto….Sakura?" pregunto Itachi dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

"Claro que no…" respondió ella calmada "Jamás estuve de su parte, no los recuerdo…"

Las caras de los ninjas de la hoja se quedaron divididas entre la sorpresa y la tristeza.

"Bien… como muestra de tu lealtad hacia mi…mátala…"

Apenáis hubo dado esa orden la pelirosada dio un salto y lanzo una patada al estomago de la hyugga que salio despedida y una pared freno su avance dándose un fuerte golpe. No dio tiempo a que los demás reaccionaran. Agarro un kunai con la mano derecha y se precipito hacia ella, con desesperación la muchacha intento protegerse en vano con ambas manos cargando chackra pero el cuchillo fue mas rápido que ella y pronto se hundió profundamente en la carne.

Sakura se apoyo con fiereza en Hinata mientras la miraba a los ojos entrecerrando el ceño, intentando transmitirle un mensaje desde ellos.

Bruscamente se separo de ella y saco el kunai, todo estaba lleno de sangre, la chica hyuuga, y sobretodo sus manos y su vestido. Se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Itachi.

"Muy bien…" fue lo único que susurro.

Tsunade la miraba atónita, sin saber lo que acaba de ver, Kakashi parecía mirarla con rabia y tristeza, pero no lo supo con certeza pues su cara estaba cubierta casi por completo. Intento no buscar la mirada de Neji, pensó que moriría si veía decepción o dolor en sus ojos, pero su cerebro tardo en reaccionar, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le estaba enfocando. Ante su sorpresa no vio ninguno de esos sentimientos que tanto miedo le daba encontrar en el Hyuuga, la miro fríamente a través del byakugan.

No supo interpretar su expresión, pero se quedo helada allí, pensando en sus siguientes pasos, no podía perder la noción de donde estaba o moriría, morirían todos.

"Os propongo algo" dijo el Uchiha "Os daré la oportunidad de elegir si queréis morir aquí y ahora o preferís aplazar vuestro fin hasta que hayamos obtenido al Kyuubi"

"Basta Itachi, no preguntes si ya sabes nuestra respuesta!" clamo Tsunade de un grito.

"Como queráis…"

El hombre avanzo más hacia Naruto y derramo un líquido que llevaba en una botellita sobre un pergamino viejo que puso luego en el suelo.

"Va a intentarlo otra vez" dijo el jounin de pelo gris.

Del pergamino empezó a salir un humo de color verdoso que iba dirigido hacia Naruto.

"Naruto!!" grito Tsunade.

El muchacho despertó de su sopor, parecía como si una ligera niebla se hubiera adueñado de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos con cierta pereza, de pronto le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía terriblemente cansado.

Su cuello le dolía a horrores cuando descubrió en que posición estaba, difícilmente pudo visualizar en fondo de la sala y un bulto pequeño rodeado de algo rojo que no supo concretar. Cuando vio que una cabecita de pelo negro estaba allí tirada, aquella cabecita que tantas veces había observado y que se sabia de memoria, cada mechón, cara curva, abrió mas de lo que podía sus cansados ojos, no podía creerlo, no quiso creerlo, intento decirlo, invocar su nombre como si haciéndolo pudiera ir corriendo junto a ella, pero no tuvo voz, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con hacerle dejar de respirar, quiso agarrarse el pecho que parecía que iba a desintegrarse por el dolor de su corazón pero tampoco pudo, descubrió que unas fuertes cadenas lo mantenían unido a la pared.

Ante el pudo ver a las personas que recordaba que lo habían cogido, amordazado y atado. Akatsuki.

Han sido ellos, pensó desesperado, han tenido que ser ellos, ella vino aquí por…mi.

Un grito pugno por salir de sus entrañas desgarrándolo, sus dientes asomaron detrás de sus labios con rabia, comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras.

Maldito zorro…vas a permitir que te controlen…? Vas a permitir que te usen…? VAS A PERMITIR QUE SU MUERTE HAYA SIDO EN VANO???!!! Grito interiormente sabiendo que podía oírlo.

Como respuesta una fuerza roja comenzó a cubrirle, a llenar sus venas, la fuerza de algo devastador mezclada con su propia furia y su propio dolor.

Con un tirón y un gran grito de alarma se soltó de sus cadenas. Cayo pesadamente al suelo en posición felina.

Los presentes lo miraron sin salir de su asombro.

"Tu…" dijo el muchacho rubio mirando a Itachi con fiereza.

Naruto se dispuso a reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras echo una rápida mirada a una Sakura con las manos llenas de sangre.

La pelirosa despertó como si de un sueño de tratase ato rápidamente unos hilos ninja a sus kunais y a los pocos shurikens que le quedaban.

Al ver que algo se disponía entre manos Kisame se puso frente a ella de forma amenazadora. Antes de que atestara un golpe con su mortífera espada algo se interpuso entre ellos.

Vio el pelo de Neji por un segundo y el pelo gris de su maestro por un momento.

"Corre!!" gritaron al unísono los dos hombres.

Sakura se aparto y corrió hacia detrás de Itachi , a un lado pudo ver como Tsunade luchaba encarnizadamente con Deidaria.

"Sakura!" grito Itachi al ver que las cosas se le iban de las manos "Ayuda a Kisame!"

La muchacha no se movió, solo observo como de la mano de Naruto sobresalía un pequeño haz de luz rojiza, como una espada de chackra.

"SAKURA!" grito el Uchiha perdiendo los papeles.

Las miradas de los dos compañeros de equipo de cruzaron y ambos asintieron al unísono.

La chica lanzo sus kunais alrededor del cuerpo del hombre haciendo que los hilos se le enredaran alrededor.

Mientras tiraba de ellos para que no se soltara se corto, pero aun así siguió tirando, aun cuando sus manos se llenaron de sangre fresca otra vez.

Naruto corrió hacia Itachi maldiciéndolo mentalmente por todo, cuando se dispuso lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar levanto el brazo, pero antes de llevar a su destino el Uchiha había conseguido liberarse de los hilos, había tirado a Sakura dos kunais que no le dio tiempo a esquivar, uno se le clavo en el hombro y otro en la pierna, una milésima después la había lanzado a una columna cercana de un golpe. La columna se rompió e hizo que la chica arrastrara algunos metros más atrás.

Tras varios intentos Naruto estaba exhausto y temía perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Con un ultimo empujón levanto el brazo dispuesto a lanzar el ultimo ataque a su enemigo, antes de que Itachi pudiera moverse para esquivarlo una pequeña red de finos ligamentos azulados se poso sobre el atrapándolo. De un golpe el chico del Kyuubi descargo todo su chackra en su último ataque.

Hubo una explosión de luz y viento. Sakura alzo levemente la cabeza dolorida y vio a Naruto de pie como siempre, con una expresión de cansancio y alivio en el rostro y otra persona a su lado, una chica, con el pelo negro y la ropa manchada de sangre.

"Na…Naruto…" susurro una voz tímida y débil que quiso llamar su atención.

El chico se giro y la miro con ojos tristes.

"Tu no estas aquí… verdad…?" pregunto susurrando mientras las lagrimas se le agolpaban.

"Claro que estoy aquí…contigo" dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Antes de que terminara la frase el rubio se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza, febrilmente, cubriéndola por completo con su altura y mojando su hombro con sus lágrimas. Sollozo varias veces, como un niño sin abrir los ojos, como esperando que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

"Yo te vi…yo te vi allí…" dijo intentando no dejarse llevar por el llanto.

"Lo se… pero no estaba…" no termino la frase "Sakura debía hacer lo que Itachi le había dicho, sino seria sospechoso así que…"

"No lo entiendo…" susurro mirándola a los ojos sin soltarla.

"Yo fui la primera sorprendida, pero no me clavo a mi el kunai…puso su propia mano delante de el…sino lo hubiera hecho no hubieras podido acercarte tanto a el…"

Naruto miro donde se encontraba la pelirosada que se levanto penosamente del suelo como pudo, agradeció mentalmente todo.

"No…no vuelvas a asustarme así…" susurro el muchacho acurrucándose de nuevo en el cuello de Hinata.

La chica sonrió con dulzura y se aferro a el.

"Estáis todos bien?" pregunto Tsunade casi gritando mientras lanzaba el cadáver de Deidaria a un lado.

Los miro uno por uno y sonrió, la mayoría no presentaban mas que algunas heridas leves. Sakura parecía la más grave pero siendo una gran sanadora no habría problemas.

Naruto y Hinata anduvieron hacia donde ellos se encontraban apoyados en uno en el otro pues el chico estaba casi al borde de sus fuerzas.

"Bueno…que tal si nos vamos a comer al Ichikaru un gran bol de ramen?" pregunto la pelirosada mientras andaba hacia ellos cojeando.

La palabra Ramen sutio el efecto que queria.

"Yo quiero de cerdo!!" grito Naruto dando un salto. Después del cual se cayo de culo agarrándose el estomago por el dolor.

"No seas burro!" dijo Tsunade.

Ante la carcajada general el chico se puso rojo y sonrió sacando la lengua.

"Vamonos de aquí antes de que nos contagiemos de algo" dijo Kakashi andando hacia una de las ventanas cercanas.

"Si, no vayamos a pillar una Akatsukitis" susurro la Hokage sonriendo.

Al saltar por la ventana Sakura tropezó, Neji se dio la vuelta desde abajo para cogerla pero con el impulso tropezó con una rama. Solución: quedaron los dos en el suelo una encima del otro.

La chica enrojeció al estar a tan poca distancia, pero el Hyuuga no dio muestras de inmutarse.

"El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra…" dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaban andando y riendo.

"Vaaamos Hyuuga, si querías que os dejáramos a solas haberlo dicho" dijo Tsunade riendo.

"Eh.. que no es eso!" dijo Sakura con la esperanza de la que oyeran.

Se levanto rápidamente y el chico la ayudo a estabilizarse.

"Podías haberte…quedado en la aldea…" dijo Neji mirando su hombro herido.

"No podía…era mi responsabilidad" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Podía haberte matado! Si no llego a activar el Byakugan a tiempo te habría matado por asesinar a Hinata"

"Habría corrido el riesgo! Si no lo hubiera hecho nada habría funcionado!"

"Hablo la señorita inteligencia! A sido el plan mas estupido que se a inventado" dijo el Hyuuga con saña.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, abrió la boca varias veces para replicar pero las palabras no llegaron a su boca. Miro al suelo intentando que sus lagrimas no desbordaran de sus ojos.

Como puede estar recriminándome así? E echo todo lo que e podido! Todo a salido bien! Pensó fugazmente.

Se giro y echo a andar hacia la aldea, cojeando, sin mirar hacia atrás con la cabeza gacha.

**Hasta aquí se queda chicos nn el proximo lo pondre pronto, ya lo tengo pensado asique no desesperéis. Feliz Navidad a todos!!**


	16. Ai Shiteru

Llegaron a la aldea atravesando el bosque.

Naruto y hinata parecían no querer volver a despegarse.

"Es natural.. Querrán recuperar el tiempo perdido"- pensó Kakashi.

Sakura andaba penosamente tras ellos cojeando y respirando con fuerza.

"Estas bien Sakura?" –pregunto Tsunade a su lado.

"S-si…"respondió la muchacha rápidamente mirando al suelo, intentando frenar los dolorosos latidos de su propio corazón.

La Quinta los guió a todos al hospital lo primero y los fueron curando a todos.

"Chicos lo habeis echo todos muy bien" comenzó la rubia mientras los miraba llenos de vendas y arañazos "Hinata… honras a tu clan, como siempre has sido muy valiente y espero que ya tendras tus prioridades algo mas claras"

La muchacha asintió poniéndose colorada.

"Kakashi…has entrenado a unos grandes chicos y… si si, vete a leer ya tu dichoso libro!"

El hombre sonrió y desapareció en una bola de humo.

"Naruto, mandare un mensaje a la familia Hyuuga para que sea Hinata quien te cuide mientras estas convaleciente, pero te quiero en dos semanas repuesto para las pruebas de nivel superior!"

"Ahhhh ya está la vieja mandandooo"

Se oyo un golpe y el chico del Kyuuby salio de la sala acompañado por Hinata con un chichón de mas.

Neji esperaba impaciente que hablara con el y poder salir de alli, la presencia de la pelirosada por algún motivo lo incomodaba.

"Sakura…" la chica dio un bote en la silla "Quiero que me expliques a mi y a Hyuuga porque lo hiciste…"

Hubo un silencio.

"Yo… yo solo no quería que mataran a Naruto…" susurro la chica dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima.

"Aun a riesgo de tu propia vida idiota?!!" salto el muchacho sin poder contenerse.

"Si!! Quizás yo prefiero que me maten a mi antes que a los demás! No como tu!! Eres un insensible y solo piensas en ti mismo! –grito ella levantándose de la silla y encarándole.

"Pues a eso se le llama estupidez!!"

"Bien! Pues soy estupida y que?! Tienes algún problema??!"

"Pues si! No quiero tener que ir a tu entierro!!"

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos como platos y enrojeció.

"Ah y porque no eh??!!" siguió ella sin darse cuenta.

"Definitivamente… eres tonta…"

Dicho eso salio de la sala dando un portazo.

"Pero a este que le pasa? Si me a rechazado hace un…"

"Bueno!" exclamo Tsunade que hasta ese momento había estado como si viera un partido de tenis "Vaya juventud jejeje Sakura estas bien? Estas bastante roja…"

La Quinta se acerco y le toco la frente.

"Ah como me temia… tienes fiebre, puede que se haya infectado la herida del hombro."

La rubia asomo la cabeza por el pasillo y dio un alarido.

"Hyuuga!!!!!!!!!"

Al momento Neji llevaba en brazos a la pelirosada hacia una habitación libre.

"Ponla ahí en la cama, le pondremos un suero y una vía, mientras voy a hacerle la curación en el hombro, bien Hyuuga, me han dicho que tu hiciste un curso intensivo de medicina ninja, verdad?" dijo la mujer manipulando los instrumentos y poniéndole el suero.

"Si, pero fue hace…"

"Bien, cúrale el hombro, solo tienes que quitarle ese vendaje, ponerle este ungüento y volver a vendárselo, es sencillo, no tengas prisa y hazlo bien" susurro Tsunade mientras salía de la habitación.

"Pero yo… ahh como se las apaña esta mujer para meterme en todos los fregados!"

Miro a Sakura acostada en la cama, sonrojada, su mirada fue directamente a sus labios, semi abiertos, como en una suplica eterna, y suplicaba algo que el ansiaba darle.

"Pero que estoy pensando?!"

Puso todos los materiales que iba a necesitar en la mesita auxiliar, dirigio sus manos al hombro herido cuando vio que la camiseta le tapaba lo que necesitaba curar.

"Y ahora que…ah vale… las tijeras"

Cojio las tijeras y se dispuso a cortar el cuello de a camisa hacia abajo.

"Si no fuera por que la tengo que curar parecería algo erot… BASTA!! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas!"

Termino de cortar la camiseta, allí estaba un delicado sujetador rosa que tapaba sus ya no tan pequeños pechos.

Una pequeña gota de sudor cayo de su frente.

Porque se alteraba tanto? Se aparto de un salto cuando la chica se movió en delirios y suspiro un nombre, el suyo.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Dos pequeñas gotas escaparon de sus ojos cerrados.

"N-no…no te vayas… Ne…Neji…"

El muchacho se paro a su lado, algo en su interior hizo que su estomago se encogiera. Por alguna razón no deseaba verla mal.

Pero por otro lado aun seguía recordando su estupido plan, no quería a alguien estupido a su lado, al recordar como horas antes la había imaginado muerta, casi había vomitado del torrente de sensaciones que había sentido en su interior. Se había puesto muy furioso, al pensar que alguien podía desatar tales sentimientos en el. Y se odio por ello. Y la odio a ella.

Le limpio sendas lagrimas con los dedos percibiendo su calor y su aroma.

Neji se aparto de ella como si quemara, rápidamente le curo el hombro y volvió a colocarle la camisa, le puso una manta por encima y salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Un día después, exactamente a esa hora Sakura despertó de su sueño, lentamente, como si llevaba milenios durmiendo y se incorporo.

"Sakura! Estas bien?" dijo un chico rubio a su lado.

La muchacha asintió sin mucha gana, había sentido la presencia del Hyuuga muy cerca de ella, pero de pronto había desaparecido.

Entro Hinata con varias manzanas en la mano.

"Pensé que te apetecería comer algo –susurro.

La pelirosada cogio una manzana con agrado y se la comio mientras hablaba con ellos.

Al rato se puso a vestirse oyendo las protestas de Naruto y de la Hyuuga que decían que debía quedarse en la cama.

"Apenas me duele, además no voy a quedarme en la cama, tengo que recuperar todo el trabajo atrasado "–contesto ella saliendo hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

Al entrar al despacho la Quinta le tiro una silla, un portapapiros, y un bote de pinceles que estuvo a punto de darle.

Visto que no podría estar en el hospital en toda esa semana salio a pasear. Paso por la academia, pos los jardines que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba y que para ella estaban muy cambiados. Vio Konoha como si hubieran pasado años.

"Oh vaya… es cierto que a pasado tanto tiempo…" –susurro sonriendo con amargura.

Se sento junto al riachuelo a las afueras de la ciudad y agarro una margarita, mientras que le arrancaba los pétalos decia:

"Volver a la vida de siempre… presentarme a las pruebas AMBU…volver a la vida de siempre…presentarme a las pruebas AMBU…"

Se paro a pensar por un momento… realmente cual era la vida de siempre para ella? Antes habria contestado sin dudar que estar en el hospital ayudando a Tsunade pero las cosas cambiaban… demasiado rápido para su gusto. Habia adaptado su vida a aquella ciudad fronteriza, en el bar, en el hospital… pensaba de verdad quedarse alli? Si no hubieran ido a por ella seguramente si, pero al ver de nuevo los ojos color perla del Hyuuga algo volvio a latir en su interior y la primavera volvio para ella.

Suspiro mirando el agua cristalina.

"Vaaaya parece que fuera ayer cuando nos sentábamos juntas aquí a deshojar florecitas eh Frentuda?

Se giro, una muchacha de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules la miraba con picardía.

"Vuelves a tener el pelo largo Ino…"

Se sentó junto a la pelirosada.

"Se me hace raro volver a verte…pensé que no volverías… me prometi a mi misma que no me volveria a cortar el pelo hasta que pudiera volver a pelear contigo y vencerte" –dijo la chica riendo –"bueno… tengo que ir a hacer la compra…me alegro que hayas vuelto…"

Ino se levanto sonriendo y le dio la espalda.

"Ino… yo…también me alegro de…volver" susurro.

Las muchachas se quedaron sonriendo una a la otra y la rubia se marcho.

Sakura estuvo alli, tratando de pensar, reconducir su vida a algun sitio con salida, tratando de pensar que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, los secretos en Konoha no existían y a esas horas todo el mundo sabría que ella había vuelto y querrían saber donde había estado. Sin darse cuenta el sol comenzó a ponerse y la temperatura bajo.

Cuando se levanto observo como pequeñas partes del río estaba congeladas.

Echo a andar, despacio, sin prisa, tenia frío, pero quería disfrutar del aire helado entrando en sus pulmones, haciéndola sentir viva, eliminando sus preocupaciones. Se paro en medio de una calle cuando un copo blanco le cayó en la frente.

Sakura miro al cielo gris, de pronto comenzaron a caer mas pequeños copos blancos y luego mas y mas. La temperatura bajo aun mas y sus dedos a la par que sus labios comenzaron a ponerse azulados pero no dejaba de sonreír mirando al cielo.

Recordaba las veces que salían de la academia en invierno y nevaba, jugaban con la nieve y…

"Haruno? Estas loca!! Deberías estar en el hospital y hace frío para que estés aquí!"

La chica se giro y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos que tanto la atormentaban.

"Nej…Hyuuga… que haces tu aquí? Ya es tarde…" respondió ella mientras se le secaba la boca.

"Venia de entrenar, pero no importa, vamos vete a casa…"

La pelirosada se quedo observándolo por un momento, intentando escrutar su mirada de acero. Percibió dureza, crueldad e incluso algo de odio.

Estuvo a punto de huir, salir corriendo para tratar de no darse cuenta pero sus pies se habían quedado clavados al suelo.

"Tu aversión por mi es tan grande? …desde cuando me odias tanto? Desde que trabajamos juntos en aquella misión? Desde que Itachi te tiro por aquella ventana y yo no pude hacer nada? Desde que idee aquel estupido plan?" –susurro la chica tratando de que sus ojos no de aguaran.

Neji la miro como si la viera por primera vez y endureció su semblante.

"Claro que si… te odio… odio cada paso que das, cada bocanada de aire que respiras" parecía que no tenia control sobre sus palabras "…odio cada sonrisa… cada palabra que sueltas, cada mirada…lo odio todo de ti…"

Sakura siguió mirándolo, como si fuera una bella estatua ante ella, intentando mitigar el profundo dolor que sus palabras causaban, acuchillándole el corazón, rompiéndolo en pedazos que no podría luego recomponer.

Una solitaria lagrima cayo al suelo a la par que la blanca nieve, Sakura asintió y enfundo su tristeza en una sonrisa rota, se dispuso a irse, lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba correr, gritar, llorar…morir…

Se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia algún sitio, lejos, lo mas lejos posible.

"Aun no e terminado contigo… Sakura" dijo la misma voz a su espalda.

Trastabillo y cayo al suelo cuando el Hyuuga la agarro por el brazo y la freno.

La muchacha se tapo la boca con las manos tratando de no dejar escapar sus sollozos, si iba a hacerle aun mas daño no iba a dar muestras de afectarle.

"Te he dicho que te odio…"continuo el "pero lo que mas odio de ti…es que no puedo odiarte…ni siquiera un poco…"

La agarro por la espalda, por los brazos y la levanto.

"Le pedí a Tsunade mil veces que me dejara volver a por ti…necesitaba salvarte como fuera… tuvo que ponerme los AMBUS para que no saliera corriendo de Konoha …por ti… dios Sakura… jamás me a pasado esto, por nadie… es como estar al borde de un precipicio y tener miedo a las alturas… es insoportable, verte sonreír, verte correr, hablar…sin poder tenerte…"

La muchacha tenia la boca abierta levemente, mirando al suelo, las lagrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, temía darse la vuelta y que alguien saltara "era broma tonta!" tenia broma que lo único que pudiera reparar su alma fuera alguna broma cruel o que estuviera imaginando esas palabras.

"…e sido brusco antes… pero en verdad que a veces te odio… cuando estabas con Kakashi en la habitación, cuando reías en el bar o en el hospital y esas sonrisas no eran para mi… te odiaba… por ser algo.. a veces tan inalcanzable…"

La chica se dio por vencida , se giro lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió. Lo miro. Y creyó que el cielo se había roto.

Su expresión era mezcla entre furia y tristeza y sus preciosos ojos perlados brillaban con mucha intensidad.

"Qu…que?" No podía creer que estaba oyendo todo aquello de verdad. El corazón le latía violentamente. "Quieres decir que…me…?"

Neji asintió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, que poco a poco iban recobrando su luz.

Dejando escapar nuevas lagrimas Sakura apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del Hyuuga, pero esta vez sonreía.

El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, con dulzura.

Busco sus labios y poco a poco sus cuerpos dejaron de tener distancia alguna. Ninguno de los dos podía medir cuanto habían deseado el encuentro.

Ambos recordaron el primer beso, en aquella tormenta.

Ahora si bien hacia mas frío y la nieve les caía en la cara, pero con la intensidad de lo que sentían era suficiente para contrarrestar lo demás.

Jama olvidarían el frío, la nieve y el beso, al igual que no olvidaron la lluvia, el viento y el beso.

----------------------------------fin-------------------------------

Racias a los que habeis estado ahí todo el tiempo. No se si tenia pensado terminar la historia o no, pero era una espinita clavada en mi mente en dejaron con la intriga. Siento haber sido tan pesada para subir y tan sumamente lenta. Gracias por tener paciencia a todos y espero que os guste. el final… mmm estaun poco inconcluso, pense pone algo como que tienen hijos y demas pero… siempre me da pena que estos jovenzuelos crezcan y se hagan viejos y eso xDDD asique asi se queda. - Un beso enorme!!


	17. Epilogo

Epilogo:

Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar lo pasado, habían sucedido tantas cosas, la guerra, la perdida de un Hokage, la reconstrucción de una aldea, la venganza de Itachi… lo cerca que había estado de perderla… jamás pensó que podía sentirse tan pleno y tan rebosante de alegría junto a una persona.

Abrio los ojos cuando noto un dolor agudo en el hombro y la sensación de un liquido calido bajándole por el brazo.

"Eh, que te a pasado? Pensé que lo esquivarías!"

Sakura se aproximo corriendo hacia el y le examino el hombro.

"No es profunda, solo estaba distraido…"

"En una batalla la distracción significa la muerte" repitió ella la misma frase que Neji decía cada vez que entrenaban.

"Bueno…si eres tu la que acaba con mi vida no me importa distraerme…"

"Ja JA JA eres muy gracioso" dijo ella curándole el hombro con sarcasmo.

"Lo se, y tu muy bonita…" respondió el mirándola con intensidad.

"Si, soy una vaca con el pelo rosa" contesto la chica riendo.

"Bueno, podrías ponerte el pelo amarillo como Naruto"

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y nego con rapidez mientras hacia una mueca.

"Ademas mi pelo es genuino de la familia Haruno, igual que el de Ame"

Anduvieron hacia la casa a paso lento entre los arboles. Hacia una temperatura digna de la primavera y todo lucia verde y fresco.

"Quiere decir que Ame no es hija mia?" pregunto Neji con mofa.

"…Quieres dudarlo? Solo mira sus ojos!"

El Hyuuga sonrió como hacia siempre que estaba con ella. Hacia casi 3 años que se habían casado, y tuvieron a Ame a los cinco meses de contraer matrimonio. Era una niña modelo, tenia el pelo rosado como su madre y ojos tan claros como la luna, solo tenia 3 años y ya sabia lanzar kunais con precisión y hacer algunos jutsus.

Llegaron al porche trasero donde la pequeña descansaba sobre un balancín.

"Se va a resfriar si duerme ahí mucho rato, la llevas a su cama? Voy a ir al hospital un momento que Tsunade tenia que darme una cosa"

"De acuerdo, pero no te fatigues demasiado, estar demasiado cerca del parto…" Respondió el muchacho cogiendo a la niña en brazos.

"Ya te he dicho que estoy embarazada, no enferma"

El Hyuuga se acerco y con su brazo libre la atrajo hacia si para besarla.

"Lo se… pero ten cuidado" –respondió susurrando mientras entraba en la casa.

La chica se marcho hacia el hospital con una gran sonrisa, mientras Neji aconto a su hija, la dejo al cargo de la criada y también salio.

Andando por una de las avenidas se cruzo con alguien, chocaron levemente con el hombre, la persona con la que había topado se apresuro a disculparse y el Hyuuga siguió su camino.

"Hyuuga…?"

Lo llamo una voz dubitativa desde atrás. El se giro y se quedote frente a alguien conocido.

"Shikamaru?! Que haces aquí?"

"Bueno…lo mismo que tu supongo, vi a una chica y no pude resistirme…"

"Eh que lo mío no es así exactamente!"

Al momento Ino cogio al chico del brazo.

"Lo siento Neji, me lo llevo, tenemos que ir de compras!" –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Shikamaru se puso muy rojo y la siguió despidiéndose del Hyuuga con la mano.

Cuando volvio a casa Sakura ya habia vuelto y estaba jugando con la pequeña Ame.

"Neji, sabes que me e enterado que Ino y Shikamaru por fin van a casarse después de tantos años de noviazgo?"

El chico fruncio el ceño "Años?".

Sin darse tiempo a reaccionar el mayordomo vino anunciando que tenian una visita.

Entraron Hinata y Naruto con el pequeño Ren, que en cuanto entro se sento en el suelo a jugar con un muñeco.

-Vaya Hinata cuanto tiempo, que tal vuestro viaje a la villa de la arena? –pregunto Sakura sonriente dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Muy bien, gracias –susurro la Hyuuga.

-Tuvimos que volver antes, al ser el Hokage no podía dejar mi puesto durante mucho tiempo –dijo Naruto dando botes en el asiento como un niño.

Todos los presentes sonrieron al recordar el gran sueño del rubio.

Estuvieron toda la tarde charlando y cuando oscurecía la tarde el Sexto y su esposa se marcharon.

Sakura acostó a Ame y busco por la casa a Neji, no tubo que andar mucho, sabia donde estaría, así que subió al tejado ella también. Le costaba algo mas que la mayoría de veces por su avanzado embarazo, pero era una ninja desde que tenia memoria y tenia agilidad.

Al sentirla acercarse entre las tejas el hombre se giro.

-No es bueno que subas aquí, podrías caerte…

-Podría, pero no lo haré- susurro Sakura a su lado.

Ambos miraron las estrellas por un momento, en silencio, transmitiéndose paz y calidez el uno al otro, como otras tantas noches.

Era el único momento del día en que podían estar solos y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar ni un segundo junto a el.

-Nee Neji, estas bien? Hace días que estas mas callado… de lo habitual, algo te preocupa?

El chico la atrajo hacia si con un brazo sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

-No es nada… solo acabo de renunciar definitivamente a todo lo que me ataba alli arriba.

La muchacha observo las estrella sin saber a que se refería.

-La primera vez que te vi supe que eras un ángel.

Neji la miro sorprendido, no sabia si lo decía en serio o metafóricamente.

-A…Angel?

-Si, te conozco desde siempre, pero aquella vez… cuando no pude salvar a aquel soldado y te vi a lo lejos pensé que era la primera vez que te veía tal como eras en realidad… en realidad tenias una mirada triste…

Se quedaron mirandose por un momento, la chica acaricio con la punta de sus dedos los parpados del Hyuuga, su mandibula, su frente, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que no hubo mas remedio que juntar sus labios en una caricia infinita.

-Se que lo has dejado todo por algo y espero que sea por mi –susurro Sakura con picardía.

-Por quien iba a ser sino? –pregunto el sorprendido.

Ambos bajaron del tejado con el corazon calmado, mientras la noche alzaba su manto de terciopelo con puntitos titilantes…

-------

Esto termino por fin, no me gustaba haberlo dejado sin ninguna explicación asi al final asique decidi atar algunos cabos sueltos nn gracias de nuevo por haber leido mi fic lento lento jejeje y gracias por haber estado ahí un besazo!


End file.
